The Fallen Ashes Of The Past
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: Zoey and her friends are spending 2 weeks at the PCA reunion. [Chapter 13 coming out tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

** I have added a new characters to this New Story. Christopher Masterson will play William Dickerson ( Zoeys fiance)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

**The Letter**

23 year old Zoey brooks woke up by his beeping alarm that read 6:30. She yawned as she sat up but immediately lay back down again. She had been working late hours, trying to decide which of her new style of clothes should she sell to the famous Sawn Corporation.

Zoey forced herself up and went to the bathroom to take quick shower. After that she took a couple of minutes deciding which outfit to wear and headed to the kitchen. On the counter there was a small yellow note with a message that said;

_Good morning Zoey_

_Sorry I left so early, but I received a call from Frank telling me that they had a problem with the cargo of wood for the house I'm designing, so I had to fix it._

_I'll call you later, when I'm done._

_Love William._

Zoey was in living on Louisiana with her fiancé William. They have been dating for 2 years and it looked, their relationship was pretty solid. William worked as an architect in a company that belong to his family and Zoey worked as a designer.

She smiled as she looked at the note. She took the note and place it into her purse as she headed out of her home. As she walked over to the drive way she notice that the mail box was filled, so she went to take a look at it. There was mostly newspaper, cupons and one letter that came from Pacific Coast Academy. She grabbed the letter and made her way to her car. She wondered why would pacific coast academy would send her and her fiance a letter. She couldn't help it so she decided to open the letter.

_Dear Zoey Brooks and William Dickerson_

_Its been 5 years since you graduated from Pacific Coast Academy and its our pleasure to invite you to spend 2 weeks here. We are taking care of all the payments and it will give you a chance to reunite with you old friends. We are celebrating y'alls 5 year anniversary early because the Class of 2009 was our first class that graduated with the highest level of scores and we could not wait 10 years to celebrate this._

_If your interested in joining us please sign at the bottom and send this letter back to us. The reunion will start July 14 2014 at 4:00pm and will end July 28th._

_Hope to see you here_

_Dean Christopher Rivers._

At the bottom of the letter the was 2 lines to sign, one for her and the other one. Today was July 12 so she had to make a decision tonight.

Zoey sat the letter aside and started driving. She still wasn't sure in accepting to attend this reunion. She would be reunited with her old friends again but she also knew that if she accepted to go, she was risking herself into seeing...

Chase.

She and chase started dating right after their unusual Chat over by the stairs on the day of the prom. Everything was perfect with chase. He was romantic, sensitive, honest and respectfull.

Both of them decided to break up their relationship in thier sophmore year in college. Some people though that Chase might have cheated on Zoey with a friend of hers, but Zoey made it very clear to everyone that the reason behind their break up was not Chase cheating on her (Chase Never did cheat on Zoey and she new that). They decided to maintain their relationship as friends.

When she graduated from college, she decided to reside on Louisiana, close to her family. Her fiends decided to also reside on their hometowns, so she quicky lost contact with them, so going to PCA might be a great idea to spend the lost time with them. She later became the Director of the company in Louisiana Called Salem and that's how she also got to know his fiance William who worked as a designer at that time.

She made a stop on and then Continue driving. She grinned as she thought of her friends. Quinn so crazy, funny and smart. Lola, Dramatic, but fun to be with. Michael with his unfunny joke's and Logan which became less jerky after he and Quinn started dating. She really missed those days at PCA... She really did.

After the long drive, she got to her office, greeted her Secretary and went in. She talked towards her desk and saw a stack of papers that she needed to Sign.

She sighted, sat down on her fancy chair and started signing papers.

"Mrs. Brooks?". Her Secretary asked thru the phone.

"Yes?".

"I have your fiance William on line one, would you like to take it?".

"I'll take it, thanks".

Zoey quickly pressed the button called "Line 1" on the dial and grabbed the phone.

"Hi". Zoey greeted happily.

"Hi honey, I just called to tell you that I fixed the problem that I had, so I'll be getting home early".

"Good, because we have something to talk about". Zoey responded seriously.

"Its there a problem?". William asked unsecured.

"Well its not really a problem, you see we got this letter from PCA telling us that there would be a reunion of 2 weeks, with all the bills paid, celebrating our 5 year anniversary and if we want to attend we need to sign the letter and send it back".

"Awesome, you know taking a 2 week break doesn't sound like a bad idea".

"Great, so when you come home today, we'll sign it and mail it to PCA".

"When is the reunion going to start?". William asked.

"The day after tomorrow".

"Perfect, well take care and I'll see you later today".

"You too, love you".

"Love you too Zo".

Zoey hung up and continued signing papers. She was exited to go back to PCA and to see everybody again

"I can't wait". Zoey mumble.

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past **

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes.**

** More chapters coming soon! Trust me. **

**-ChoeyFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 **

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 2**

Chase Matthews was 25 years old and was living on New York. After college he became a very successfull writer. In 2012 he received a golden medal for being the first young writer to sell out all of his copies of his book called Fallen Dream in 45 minutes.

He was sitting on his office looking at his computer, checking his emails. He scrolled down the messages until his eyes stopped on one of them.

_*Chase Matthews PCA Reunion*_

Chase was confused. Didn't PCA held their reunions on their 10th year?.He then decided to open the letter.

_Dear Chase Matthews_

_Its our pleasure to invite you to your PCA 5 year anniversary. This is a special reunion because we are celebrating that your Class of 2009 was the first class to graduate with higher scores, and we couldn't wait 10 years to celebrate this. It's going to be 2 weeks with all the bills paid by the school. If you wish to attend, please sign and send this letter back to us as soon as possible. The reunion is going to start July 14 2014 at 4:00pm and will end July 28 2014._

_Hope to see you there._

_Dean Christopher Rivers._

Well Chase could not sign the letter on a computer but he could print it, sign it and mail it back to PCA of he wanted to go, but he wasn't sure to attend.

As he printed the letter, he went to yahoo and searched Pacific Coast Academy. He looked at the images and saw that the school hadn't changed that much. He had unforgettable moments there and going back will give him a chanse to reunite with his friends, Michael, Logan, and the girls.

He thought of each of his friends. Michael, funny. Logan a jerk. Quinn, geeky. Lola Dramatic and last but no least...

Zoey.

When He and Zoey broke up, they parted in the best way possible. They were still best friends during his sophomore year, junior and senior years of college. After that they lost contact with each other. The only thing he knew was that Zoey lived in Louisiana. He also lost contact with the others. He caught him working so hard to become the person he is today that he had to risk losing contact with all of his friends.

Something in him was telling him to go and to not worry about the past. And for the first time chase listen to his interior voice. He grabbed the letter and sign it.

"Hi Chase". Chases personal assistant greeted as he entered his office.

"Hi Jack, what's up?". Chase asked.

"I got you that meeting you wanted with Arnold this afternoon". Jack said as he sat down.

"Really that's awesome, can't wait to hear his opinion on this new story I'm working on".

"What's the big deal with Arnold". Jack asked confused.

"What's the big deal? Dude he has written over 200 stories over the past year!,and he has also help other writers publish their writing". Chase responded amused.

"Oh my god, that's impressive!".

"I know, so I have to be very prepared for that meeting if I want him to pick this new story in working on".

"I'm sure you will, well chase, I'll leave you to work. If you need me, you know my digits". Jack said as he headed out.

Chase looked down at his signed letter.

"Wait!".

"Yeah?". Jack said as he faced Chase.

"Can you take this to the mail please?".

"Sure". Jack said as she walked over to Chase and grabbed the enveloped letter.

"Your going to the PCA reunion?". Jack asked.

"Yeah, are you?".

"Nah, I didn't go to Pacific Coast Academy, I went to North Seattle High School".

"That's a great school". Chase said trying to sound exited.

"But not as great as Pacific Coast Academy, but anyways I'll mail this as soon as possible Chase".

"Thanks Jack".

As soon as jack left, Chases phone rang.

"This is Chase Matthews, how can I help you?".

"Hi Chase, its me Michael Barrett". Michael said exited.

"Michael! Nice to hear your voice again. Who gave you my office number? It's not that I don't want you to call but its surprising...".

"Chase calm down, I just moved to new york, and I remember that before we left college you told me that you were going to reside on your hometown, so I grabbed a yellow book, found your name, and here I am talking to you". Michael explained.

"Oh, well its great that you decided to live here". Chase happy said.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Lisa's idea?".

"Wait, your married to Lisa Perkins?". Chase asked surprised.

"Yeah and in 9 months I'm going to be a Daddy!". Michael replied exited.

"Congrats Man!".

"Thanks, Lisa wanted to live here so we could start a new life with our future baby. So, are YOU going to the PCA Reunion?". Michael asked.

"Yeah, are you?".

"Of course".

"Great so we could go together".

"Great idea Chase..."

Chase heard Michael stop talking. In the background he heard Lisa voice telling Michael to help her with some boxes.

"Sorry chase, I have to leave you, we'll talk later".

"Sure, I'll see you soon Mike".

"Sure thing, bye".

"Bye".

Chase never thought that Michael and Lisa would come to live in New York city. Lisa was from Alabama and so was Michael. Chase once heard Lisa say that she would never liked to live in new York, but now that opinion of hers has radically changed.

He was less nervous now that he knew he was coming to PCA with the company of his best friend Michael and her wife Lisa. He was so exited to see all of his friends again.

"Two more days, and then I'll be back at PCA".

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 2 done and again sorry forma any grammar mistakes. Stay tune for chapter 3 coming up soon.**

**-ChoeyFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I dont own Zoey 101**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 3**

Logan and Quinn were both 23 years old and were living on Seattle. They got married after college. Logans dad passed away a year later after his marriage with Quinn, so he didn't got to see how logan became the resposible and respected person he is today. Logan became the most famous movie director and producer after his fathers death, but he knew that he would never surpass his dad success and popularity. He had produced over 55 movies in the past year. Quinn in the other hand had become one of the most recognized scientist in the country. She had partner up with Paige Howard to work on some scientific innovations. In 2013 she won a trophy for best female scientist along with Paige at the National Honor of science. In that same year Logan bought a mansion worth 20 billion dollar's.

"Quinn, Quinn guess what!". Logan yelled as he came running into the kitchen.

"What?". Quinn asked as she was slicing some tomatos

"What are you doing?". Logan asked confused.

"I'm about to make a delicious soup". Quinn responded.

"Baby, that's why we have cookers and servants that can do anything for us. I don't want your beautiful and sensitive hands to do any work on the mansion". Logan said.

"Thats sweet of you, but I'm not used to see others do the work for me, and don't worry, your going to love this soup". Quinn replied as she gave logan a kiss.

Logan loved when Quinn kissed him with such passion.

"But tell me, what's the exiting news you had?". Quinn asked as she broke the kiss.

"Oh yeah, I just finish producing my new movie called Lost Love". Logan said exited.

"That's awesome!". Quinn responded hugging him.

"Thanks, but I couldn't done it without your support Quinn".

"I'm always going to support you baby".

"I know".

"Anyways, lola was telling me, while we were at the press conference that she received at letter talking about a PCA Reunion. Has any of the servants checked the mail box lately". Logan asked.

"Yeah they gave me a bunch of letters but I haven't checked them yet. Let me go get them". Quinn said as she started walking out of the kitchen.

"Take your time. I'm going to call lola to see if she's going to the reunion".

"Okay". Quinn responded as she left the kitchen.

Logan took out his cell phone and dialed Lolas phone number.

"Lola Martinez". Lola answered.

"Lola its Logan".

"Logan, what can I do for you?".

"I was going to ask you if you were going to go to that PCA reunion ?".

"Yeah, are you?".

"I don't know, I'm going to talk about it with Quinn".

"I'm sure shes going to say yes, and if she tells you she wants to come, you better bring her".

"Of course I'm going to bring her, I'm not jerk".

"Thanks to Quinn... Anyways I have to leave you, Vince is coming to pick me up, so we can have a romantic dinner".

"Well, I'll talk to you later".

"Take care Logan".

Logan hung up and lay the phone in the counter top.

Logan really wanted to go. He wanted to see everyone again, and it would also be a great opportunity to promote his new movie.

"I found it!". Quinn said as she came rushing in.

"What does it say".

"I says...".

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Resse._

_Its our pleasure and honor to invite you to your PCA 5th Year Anniversary reunion. Thanks to your lovely wife Quinn Pensky, you Mr. Logan Resse were able to have a perfect score in all of your exams. That made the class of 2009 to be the first class in history to graduate with perfect scores._

_If you wish to attend please sign this letter and sent it back to PCA as soon as possible_

_-Start Day: July 14 2014 at 4:00pm_

_-End Day: July 28 2014_

_Dean Christopher Rivers._

"Wow, thanks to my perfect and intelligent wife, I was able to get my perfect scores". Logan said, grinning.

Quinn blushed.

"It wasn't just me, you also made a great effort to get those scores".

"So, are we going?". Logan asked.

"I want to go". Quinn responded shyly.

"Excellent, Chansy!". Logan yelled.

Chansy slowly came in.

"Yes Mr. Logan".

"Please tell the servants to start packing".

"But the reunion if the day after tomorrow, why pack now?". Quinn asked confused.

"We have to be prepared, I don't want last minute issues". Logan responded sweetly.

"I'll go tell them Mr. Resse". Chansy said as he left the kitchen.

"Hey, can we invite lola and Vince to come with us?". Quinn asked her husband.

"Yeah, I'll call her".

"Why don't I call her, its been a while since me and Lola talked".

"Sure, I'll go check on the servants, to see is they don't steal anything". Logan said as he started walking out of the kitchen.

"They are not thief's Logan".

"Well see".

Quinn saw Logan leave. She then dialed Lola's phone number.

"Logan I'm busy!". Lola answered irritated.

"Um, its Quinn?". Quinn responded confused.

"I'm sorry Quinn". Lola said embarrassed.

"Its okay, why do you sound so irritated".

"I'm really stressed. I play the main character in logans movie, and let me tell ya, being the protagonist is a really stressing job".

"I'm sorry... But at least the movie is over". Quinn said trying to show the possitive part.

"Yep, and going to PCA will be a great chance for me to get some rest and to spend some more time with Vince".

"About that, Logan and I thought that it would be a great idea for you and Vince to come along with us...if you agree".

"Yeah, we can come with you guys".

"Yay, so we'll see you Friday then".

"Cool, talk to you later".

"Bye".

Quinn hung up.

"PCA were we come!". Quinn said exited.

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Next chapter will talk about their reactions, when the gang gets reunited.**

**Chapter 4 coming soon**

**-ChoeyFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101.**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 4**

**In New York**

Chase was done packing and was now waiting for Michael and Lisa to arrive to his house. He told Jack to take a 2 week vacation while he's in California. He was walking back and forth, thinking of the extraudinary adventures they were going to have at PCA.

Chase heard a knock. He quickly ran to open the door.

"Hi Mich...". Chase started but Michael cut him off.

"Chase!". Michael said hugging him.

"Nice to see you too Mike". Chase said as Lisa pulled Michael back.

"Hi Lisa, its great to see you again, please come in". Chase said as he stepped aside for Michael and Lisa to come in. They had 2 suitcases each, just like him.

"Thanks chase, is great to see you too". Lisa replied smiling.

"So, are you ready?". Michael asked as he and Lisa sat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, the cab would be here in 5 minutes".

"Awesome!". Michael said.

"I forgot to mention that my cousin Luke lives in California and a year ago I went to visit him. I bought a 2014 Chevrolet Silverado so, We can use that to transport us to PCA". Chase said.

"You bought a 2014 Chevrolet Silverado!? I only have a 2010 Nissan altima". Michael answered disappointed

"That's great Michael. I've heard that a Nissan saves a lot of gasoline". Chases responded.

"That's what I tell him, but he insists of having a better car". Lisa stated.

"Well, its hard from me to see all my friends with awesome cars. That's why I want a new car so bad".

"Michael here's my advice. Don't desire things other's have, be glad that you have a wife that supports you and doesn't ask for anything, but your love". Chase replied seriously.

"Your right, a new car is not as important as my family and future son".

"That's my Michael".Lisa said as she hugged his husband.

Chase was happy for Michael. He had a women who loved him an supported him .One day, Chase was going to find the girl of his dreams, even if she wasn't Zoey.

The conversation stopped as they heard a car horn.

"Looks like the cab is here". Chase announced.

"Yeah, Let's go get to that airport!". Michael shouted with excitement as he grabbed Lisa's hand and walked out the door.

"Michael, Michael, Michael, you never change". Chase mumble as he closed the door.

******************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

**In Louisiana**

Zoey was almost done packing. She and William were trying to get to PCA as early as they could, because they knew that by 4:00pm PCA would get really crowded.

"Honey, are you almost done packing?". William asked Zoey as the both packed their own stuff.

"Actually, I'm Done, how about you?".

"I'm also done, I just need to make some important phone calls, and then we can head out to the airport".

"Have fun with that". Zoey said as she grinned.

"I sure will". William responded as he went over to zoey and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Zoey was exited to finally leave Louisiana and head to California. After William left, She went to the basement in search for any important things that she might be leaving behind. As she looked around, she found a box with the letters PCA printed on it. She knelt down beside it, wondering if she should open it or not. It took Zoey 5 minutes to finally decide to open the box. Inside the box there was some of the PCA accessories she had bought back then. After a couple of minutes of analyzing her things, 2 items caught her attention. A bottle of cologne and a baby blue PCA sweater. The instantly knew who those 2 things belonged to.

Chase.

_Flashback..._

**_During Their Senior Year_**

_Chase and Zoey were by the fountain. It was almost 7:30 and it was getting darker and colder. They were both talking about their future._

_"So where are we going to live if we ever get married?". Zoey asked._

_"Well, I was thinking that we could go live in Louisiana, so you can be close to your family members". Chase answered._

_"But what about your family?"._

_"My family doesn't only reside in New York zo, they are all over the U.S... and some of Europe"._

_Zoey grinned as she wrapped her arms around her._

_"Zo here take my PCA sweatshirt". Chase said as he took off his sweater and carefully put it on Zoey._

_"Thanks Chase, but I don't want my boyfriend to get sick either, here let's snuggle together". _

_Chase closed the gap he had with Zoey and hugged her. _

_She hugged back._

_"I love you Chase". Zoey said._

_"love you too Zo"._

After that night Zoey had tried to give chases sweater back but he refused. He told her to keep it and she did. The Cologne was another different story. When they were in Hawaii Chase had brouhgt 2 colognes that were exactly the same. He told zoey to keep one of his cologne in case he lost the other one.

"Zoey, the cab is here!". William shouted.

"I'm coming!". Zoey said as she quickly grabbed the things she had taken out and putted back into the PCA box.

She then stood up and ran out the door.

******************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

**In Seattle**

"Logan are you ready". Quinn asked as she waited outside.

"Yeah, let's go". Logan said as he came out of the mansion with a large suitcase.

"I thought all of the suitcases were already on the Van". Quinn asked confused.

"They are, but I almost forgot this one". Logan said as he gave the suitcase to Chansy.

"Take this to the Van please". Logan ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Logan".

"What do you have in there?". Quinn asked.

"Well, since we are going to be in California for 2 weeks, I thought that it would a great idea for me to promote my new movie Lost Love".

"Of course". Quinn said as she entered the limo.

"What, is that bad". Logan asked as he follow Quinn.

"No, but I though you were going to PCA to have fun, not to promote your movie".

"We are going to have fun, and don't worry I'm not going to spend much of my time promoting this movie".

"Promise?". Quinn.

"I promise". Logan said as she kissed Quinns forehead.

"Frank can you drive us to Lola's house and then head out for Pacific Coast Academy please".

"Yes, Mr. Reese". The driver Frank responded.

******************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

**At PCA**

Michael, Lisa and Chase were one of the first to get to PCA. Chase parked his truck at the PCA parking lot.

"Where here!". Chase said as open the stepped outside of his truck and open door for Lisa and Michael.

"Wow can't believe were back?". Michael said exited.

"Well believe it Mike. Now let's go get settled". Lisa suggested.

Chase and Michael started to unload the truck. Chase took his dark blue Suitcase's while Michael grabbed his and Lisa's suitcases.

"Michael, are you sure you can handle taking 4 suitcases at the same time?". Lisa asked.

"Of course I can, I don't want you carrying heavy stuff now that your pregnant". Michael answered as he struggled.

Lisa grinned.

"Why don't I help you man. We can't spit it up, 3 for me and 3 for you?". Chase offered.

"Deal". Michael accepted.

As the enter campus, they saw dean rivers approaching.

"Welcome Back To PCA, are you Michael Barrett, Lisa Perkins and Chase Matthews?". The dean asked.

"Yes sir, we are". Michael responded as the rest only nooded.

"Great, then let's see, Mr. Barrett and Mr. Matthews you both are going to be in Maxwell Hall room 134 and Mrs. Perkins, you are in Brenner Hall, room 209".

"Wow we got our old room". Michael said high fiving Chase.

"Here are your keys". The dean said as he gave Chase and Lisa a set of keys.

"Thanks". All of them responded.

"All of you, enjoy your day". Dean Rivers said as he left.

"You too". Everyone responded.

"Well, may I walk you to your dorm?". Michael asked Lisa.

"You sure can".

Chase gave Michael one of his suitcases.

"See you later Chase". Michael said.

"Bye". Chase replied as she wave to the couple.

******************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

The cab stopped in front of the school. Zoey and William stepped out of the cab and grabbed their suitcases.

"Wow, I really missed this school". William said.

"Me too".

"Hi, welcome to PCA, what's your name please?". The dean asked.

"We are William Dickerson and Zoey Brooks". William responded.

"Okay, Mrs. Brooks, you are going to reside on your old room, Brenner Hall, room 101, and as for you Mr. Dickerson, you are going to be in Dillard Hall, room 178".

"Thanks". The couple responded.

"No problem, enjoy your day".

"Same to you Sir". William said as he turned to Zoey.

"Zo do you mind if I go do my dorm room, I really want to see my old roommates".

"Sure go ahead, I'll see you later".

"Thanks, your the best!". William answered as he kisses zoey and ran to Dillard Hall.

Zoey started to look around for her friends. She spotted someone familiar, hanging out by the fountain, he looked like...

Chase.

"Chase!". Zoey shouted.

******************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

**Love your positive feedback(: and if there is some grammar mistakes, please forgive me :(**

**Chapter 5 coming soon. :D**

**-ChoeyFan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own Zoey 101**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 5**

Chase heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around and saw Zoey.

"Zoey?".

"Chase!". Zoey shouted as she ran towards Chase and hugged him.

"Woah, Zoey". Chase responded as he stumbled back.

"Chase! I miss you". Zoey said as she pulled away.

"I miss you too Zo". Chase replied smiling.

"I see that you got taller and you don't have your bushi hair anymore".

"Yeah, and I see you got shorter and you dyed your hair blonde". Chase said smirking.

"Very funny Chase". Zoey sarcastically replied as she grinned.

They started to walk around campus. They laughed as they walked past the flag pole where Chase fell at least three times in a row, at the beginning of each year. The basketball court where Zoey almost defeated the boys, but still taught Logan a great lesson. They were now headed to the lake where Zoey told him how lame he was at trowing rocks.

"So, how you been?". Zoey asked as they walked.

"Im alright. I became a writer, I have written over 30 books in the past year, lets say I'm living the dream".

"That's awesome Chase, you deserve it".

"Thanks. What about you Mrs. Brooks, tell me about your life".

"Well, I became a Fashion Designer, I'm the head director of the Salem company in Louisiana and in August I'm going to get...".

"Chase, Zoey!". Two female voices yelled.

Chase and Zoey glanced to where the voice was coming and saw Quinn and lola running towards them.

"Hi guys!". Quinn and Lola said as they both hugged Zoey and Chase.

"Hey!". They responded with struggle.

"Oh My God, its great to see you guys again!". Lola said.

"Agreed, I can't believe you guys are back together". Quinn smirked as she looked at Zoey.

"Back together?". Chase looked at Zoey in confusion.

"Guys, me and Chase...". Zoey started but got interrupted by Lola.

"Wait, don't tell me... you guys are getting married!". Lola replied excited.

"What? No, me and Chase are just friends". Zoey stated as she looked at chase for confirmation.

"Yeah, friends".

Chase felt disappointed by the word "friends". Chase thought he was over Zoey for good but after seen her again, he had his doubts about his feelings.

"So, there is no weeding?". Lola asked disappointed.

"Well, I have...". Zoey began.

"Chase!". Logan shouted at the distance.

"Logan!". Chase yelled as he quickly approached his friend.

"I'm glad to see you again Chase". Logan said as he stretch his hand out.

"Same too you Man". Chase responded as he gave Logan a friendly hand shake.

"So where's Michael?". He asked.

"He walked Lisa to her dorm".

"Have you been to our dorm yet?".

"No, Um... Zoey found me and we've been hanging out together".

"Want to come with me? I don't have a key and the Dean told me you had them".

"Sure, but first, I want to say goodbye to Zoey and the girls". Chase said as he started walking towards the girls.

"Oh no, you have two weeks to talk to them". Loga grabbed Chase and forced him to follow him.

"But...".

"Bye girls". Logan shouted.

Chase only waved.

"Bye". The girls yelled.

"Why don't we head out to our dorm, I'm exhausted?". Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, let's go".

****************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**************

"So, I see you became a very successful person". Chase commented as they walked down the hall way.

"Yep, but I dont care if I'm a successful person, what's important to me is that Quinn is by my side. She's my everything, and without her, I don't know what I would have become".

"Nice said Logan". Chase patted Logan back.

As they got close to their dorm room, they heard Michael voice.

"Chase, Logan, wait up!". Michael said as he ran up to them.

"Michael!, its great to see your freakish face again". Logan said as he hugged his friend.

"Um, thanks. And I miss your "I need my beuty sleep" quote ".

Chase just smiled.

"Attention everyone, there is going to be a Welcome Back party, Here in the quad at 8:30. Hope to see you there". Dean Rivers announced thru a school speaker.

"Well it's 5 o'clock, we have plenty of time to spare. You guys want to play Uncharted 4: A Thief's End". Michael offered.

"Yess!, I only got the 3rd version, I haven't had time to buy the new one". Logan with enthusiasm.

"But don't you guys think that we should unpack and then play?". Chase suggested.

"Chase, your still a good boy are you?". Logan said irritated.

"Don't kill our fun Chase!". Michael wined

"Im just saying, but don't listen to me, do whatever you guys want". Chase said as he entered the room.

"Game on!". Michael and Logan said.

**************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past***********

"So, when did you guys get here?". Zoey asked.

"We got here like 15 minutes ago. Vince went to check out his dorm room, while lola, me and logan snooped around campus". Quinn responded.

"You came with Logan and Quinn?". Zoey asked Lola.

"Yeah, I came to Seattle to star in logans new movie, so I kinda transfer to Seattle for a little while".

"Interesting. What do you guys have planned for tonights party?". Zoey said amused.

"Well, I brought a lot of clothes for you all". Quinn answered with a lot of excitement.

"Quinn, I didn't now you shopped?". Lola asked shocked.

"Yeah me either, but logan is always giving me money to spend, and why not spend it on clothes".

"True". Both girls nooded in agreement.

"Let's go inside, so I can show you the outfits".

**************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past***********

**3 hours later...**

"Man, its getting late!". Logan complained while he searched his suitcases for some decent clothes.

"Chase! why didn't you tells us that it was getting late for the party!". Michael said desperate.

Chase rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Logan and Michael played the stupid game for 3 hours straight.

"I didn't want to kill the fun". Chase said sarcastically as he applied some cologne.

He was wearing a white shirt, with a medium blue denim jacket with light blue jeans.

Logan was wearing a shirt that was painted with purple, white and gray stains, with a fancy black coat over it.

Michael took a couple of minutes to decide, but at the end he wore a black Starkey shirt, with dark blue jeans.

"Are you guys ready or what?. The dance is going to start in a couple of minutes!". Chase headed towards the door hinting that it was time to leave.

"Yeah, lets go".

**Girl's dorm room**

"Wow lola you look great!". Both Zoey and Quinn said cheerfully.

"Thanks to Quinn. This dress is amazing!".

Lola was wearing a dark blue dress that had black and green dots all over it.

"Zoey I see you found something you like". Quinn said as she glanced over to Zoey.

"Oh yeah this is definitely my style".

Zoey was wearing a cute black dress with a fancy greenish coat and some brown cowboy boots.

Quinn wore a beautiful red dress that Logan had bought her a couple of months ago. She also had some dark-orange high heels.

"Are we ready girls?". Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah".

**************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past***********

The quad was filled with tables that had a white mantles and a small plie of roses in the middle with one lightened candle. It looked so beautiful now that it was night. They stairs were being used as the stage. They had 2 big speakers and a DJ playing different genres of music.

Zoey, Lola, Vince, Quinn and Lisa were already on a table waiting for the boys to arrive.

"Where are they?". Quinn thought.

"Oh look, here they come?". Lola said pointing to the guys.

Logan, chase and Michael greeted everyone and also apologized for their delay.

"Has anything good started yet?". Logan asked as he sat next to Quinn.

"No, not yet?". Quinn responded.

Everyone then notice that there was a empty sit next to Zoey.

"Zoey are you waiting for someone?". Lola asked.

"Yeah, oh here he comes".

A guy with a white shirt with grey pants approached their table. Zoey stood up and presented his mysterious man.

"Guys I like you to meet, William Dickerson, my fiance".

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**If you guys are wondering how their outfits LOOK, check the COVER of this STORY :)**

**Chapter 6 coming soon!**

**-ChoeyFan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 or The song called "red" by Taylor Swift and the song called "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars.**

**Samantha Boscarino is going to play Ashley Garcia.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past.**

Everyone gave Zoey a shocked look. Michael and Logan turn to look at Chase who only gave a small smile.

"Congrats Zoey!". Lola stood up and gave Zoey a hug.

"Finally!, we thought zoey was going to die old and alone". Quinn laughed as she gave William a hug.

Logan stood behind his wife as she congratulated Zoey and William.

"I'm glad that Zoey finally found someone that HOPEFULLY would spend the rest of her life with her". Logan said as he gave zoey a hug.

After logan, Vince Lisa and Michael followed. They gave them hugs and congratulate them.

Zoey turned to Chase, who was still sitting.

"Am I not getting some "congratulation" words and a hug from my best friend?".

Chase looked at his friends. Michael motioned with his eyes to go and Logan just shrugged. He slowly stood up and walked over to Zoey. It was hard to say some words to them. Chase looked down at Zoeys engagement ring. **_How could I have not notice_** Chase thought.

"What can I say Zo? I'm glad that you found the love of your life".

"And you are lucky to have her. Take care of her". Chase said turning to William.

"I will". William smiled at Zoey.

Chase gave them a small smile and then headed to his sit.

"Class of 2009, are you having fun!". The dean yelled thru the microphone.

Some shouted "yeah" others just clapped.

"Well, its about to get better. Because we are celebrating the 5 year anniversary of this class, we are going to revive a very special moment. Ladies and gentlemen I want to call our 2009 Senior prom king and Queen".

All the gang turned to see Zoey and Chase.

"Zoey that's you and Chase!". Lola shouted in excitement.

"Go Chase!". Michael insisted.

"I don't know".

"Here I have their names, Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews, please come down here". The dean announced.

Then a luminous light came over Zoey and Chase.

"Come on Chase, let's go". Zoey stood up and grabbed Chases hand.

"Are you sure, you don't know what they might want us to do and...".

"Its not going to be that bad". Zoey said as she forced Chase to stand up.

They walked to where Dean rivers was. They stopped on a spot that wasn't cover by tables.

"Alrighty, Zoey, Chase, you guys are going to dance the song of your prom dance".

Everyone cheered.

Chase then made signals to Dean Rivers, so he could hand him a microphone.

Someone threw Chase one.

"Its this on? Oh, um, before we dance I want to make an exchange".

"What do you mean exchange?". The dean asked confused.

"I want someone to take my Senior King title for tonight?".

"You don't want to dance with Zoey?". The dean asked.

"Its not that, I just think that I'm not the Right guy to dance this special song with Zoey?".

"Chase what are you doing?". Zoey whispered.

"Trust me zo".

"So Mr. Matthews, who do you want to exchange with?".

Chase didn't had to think of it so much.

"William Dickerson".

Zoey looked at Chase in shock.

"Chase the dance is with you, not with William".

"Zoey, I have my reasons for doing this".

"What's your reason?". Zoey asked a little bit angry.

"I'll tell you later".

"Chase I don't this is the right thing to do. Its your dance, not mine". William told chase as he approached.

"I have my reasons for doing this, just go with it".

"Okay PCA graduates, William is going to be our prom king for tonight. Now Chase because your giving up your trone, I want you to hand Zoey to William".

Chase turned to see Zoey and William. He didn't know why this has so hard to do. He was officially giving Zoey away to William and that hurt him but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Zoey had chosen another man that hopefully would make her happy.

Chase grabbed Zoey hand and placed it on Williams.

"Nice job Chase, come on people let's give chase a round of applause".

Everyone started clapping as chase made his way back to where his friends were.

"Chase what happen?". Michael asked as Chase sat down beside him.

"Nothing important".

"But why you exchange places with William?". Lola asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. Let's just enjoy the party, okay?".

"Alright". Everyone mumbled.

The gang put the incident aside and continued to stare back at zoey and William.

"William has chosen a song for him and her fiance, Zoey".

The song form Taylor Swift called...

"Red".

They started dancing. Zoey smiled as William swirled her around. At the end of the song William gave Zoey kiss and headed down to their table.

"Chase I want to say thanks". William said.

"Thanks?".

"Yeah, thanks for letting me dance with Zoey this special night".

"No problem".

"Chase, now that I'm looking at you, I see that you've gotten a lot hotter". Lola commented.

"Lola!, you have your husband beside you". Quinn said impress at what lola was saying.

"I really don't mind because Lola has only eyes for me, right baby?". Vince flirted.

"Right". Lola said kissing him.

"But its true, right girls?". Lola asked.

All th girls nodded in agreement.

"Um, thanks?". Chase said felling a bit uncomfortable.

"Chase your a very attractive man, so why don't you have a girlfriend?". Lisa asked.

"I guess I a haven't found the right one yet".

"Hi, do any of you guys want to dance?". A brunette girl asked.

Logan smiled. He was about to get up but Quinn sat him down.

"Our friend Chase is available". Lola said.

"Do you want to dance with me?" I've been looking for someone to dance with but it seems that everyone is hooked up".

Chase looked at Zoey who only stared back at him, waiting for his response.

"Sure, I'll dance with you". Chase said grinning.

"Awesome!".

The girl grabbed Chase's hand. Chase stood up and like a gentle man, he walked her, over to the dance floor.

"Do you have some kind of power or something?". Michael asked Lisa.

"What do you mean?".

"After you told chase, why he doesn't have a girlfriend, this girl comes up to him and asks him to dance". Michael responded surprised.

"That doesn't mean anything, I was just a coincidence".

"Okay, if you say so".

Chase and the girl started dancing a slow motion song. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hips.

"Wow, you sure know how to dance this kinds of music".

"Well, it took a lot of practice. What's your name?". Chase said smiling.

"I'm Ashley Garcia".

"I'm Chase Matthews".

"So what's your profession?". Ashley asked.

"I know that this is going to sound really neardy, but the truth is that, I'm a professional writer".

"Really, what a coincidence, I'm a writer as well and I don't think is nerdy at all, its more like a passion".

"Wow, never thought that a beautiful girl like you would have such a great passion for writing".

Ashley blushed.

"And I never thought a guy so handsome like you could be a writter also".

Chase smiled.

The song ended and chase escorted Ashley to her table.

"I guess I'll see you around then". Ashley said.

"Yeah... Around".

"Bye". They both said.

Chase walked towards his table and sat down.

"I see that you guys danced a pretty romantic dance there". Michael said as he elbowed Chase.

"Yeah".

"Who is she?". Vince asked.

'Her name is Ashley Garcia and she's a writer like me, can you believe that?."

Logan almost choked with his soda.

"That girl is a writer? She should be an actress or model. She's too pretty to be a writer".

"Its like you and Quinn, who thought Quinn would end up like a guy like a jerk like you". Lola said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean a jerk like me? I...".

"Okay!, why dont we go dance". Quinn said trying to stop the arguing.

"Let's".

Lola, Vince, Michael, Lisa, Logan, Quinn stood up and headed towards the dance floor.

"Chase, come on let's dance". Zoey said turning to Chase.

"I'll join you guys on the next round".

"You sure?".

Chase nodded.

A song called "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars started playing.

_ **This is just great. **_Chase thought_._

He looked back at Ashley's table. she was hanging out with some girls. She notice that chase was looking at her and waved.

Chase waved back.

**_Can Ashley be the girl I been looking for. Can she really be the one_.** Chase thought.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**-ChoeyFan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i don't own Zoey 101**

**Chapter 7**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

Chase was looking at their friends at the distance. They were having so much fun.

_**Just because I'm a little bit sad about Zoey getting married, it doesn't mean that I have to make my life miserable. I'm going to have fun!.**_ Chase thought as he stood up and walked to where his friends were dancing.

They all danced together, jumping and doing all kinds of different moves as the songs played. Ashley joined chase a couple of minutes later.

"Okay, now we are going to do something different. Are you guys ready?". Someone in the microphone yelled.

"Yeah!". Everyone yelled.

"Okay, all of the guys will dance the next song with the person that's in their right".

All of the guys looked at their right. Vince had Quinn, Logan had Lola, Michael had Lisa, William had Ashley and Chase got...

Zoey.

_**This is just great. **_Chase thought.

"Okay grab your partners".

"Haha I have my Lil Lisa. How lucky am I?". Michael grinned as he grabbed Lisa, ready to dance.

"Why did you had to be next to me?". Lola asked Logan annoyed.

"I didn't know we were going dance with the person to our right, so stop wining". Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I guess we should dance?". Chase asked Zoey.

"Yeah why not. You sure your not going to call another guy to dance with me this time?". Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"Zoey, I don't want to argue about this". Chase whispered.

Another slow motion song started playing. Everyone grabbed their partners and danced.

Zoey placed her hands on Chase's shoulder and Chase placed her hands on her hips.

"So, now that we have time, tells talk about what happen earlier". Zoey said.

Chase closed his eyes.

"Why did you gave your place to William to dance with me?". Zoey asked.

"I had a reason for doing it and I felt it was the right thing to do".

"Okay, then tell me, what's your reason?".

Chase thought for a moment. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that zoey would keep asking, so he spoke.

"Look Zoey, when we were in our Senior year we had a...boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and the main reason people Choose us to be prom king and Queen was because we were dating. That's why I gave your fiance my place, because it reminded me about that". Chase explained sighting.

"But your over that, right?". Zoey asked insecured, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm...over it". Chase carefully said as he broke eye contact with her.

Zoey didn't say a word, she just layer her head on Chase's shoulder.

This caught chase by surprise. His eyes started to water. He felt a deep pain in his heart that almost felt like he was going to past out. He hugged Zoey tightly and for Chase's surprise, zoey didn't seem to mind.

"Look at Chase and Zoey". Lola wisper as Logan turned.

"Poor Chase, Zoey getting married has really affected him". Logan responded.

"Wow, I didn't know you actually cared about someone". Lola sarcastically said in suprise.

"For your information, I care about friends, even you Lola".

"Whatever". Lola simply said.

Michael and Lisa where also looking at Chase and Zoey.

"Chase looks really upset". Michael commented as he looked over to chase and Zoey.

"You should talk to him later tonight, he might really need you". Lisa suggested.

"Yeah, but I have I question. Why does Chase seems so sad about Zoeys marriage? I thought chase was over zoey". Michael asked his girlfriend.

"I really don't know, but here's what I think. Chase might still have some tiny feelings for Zoey, so its normal for him to feel upset. What if that was our situation? wouldn't you be upset like Chase is?". Lisa explained.

"I couldn't resist that!".

"So now you know how Chase might be feeling. Consider yourself a lucky man". Lisa said as she kissed Michael.

"Yeah I am".

They all continued dancing until the song ended. Zoey gave Chase one last hug and thank him for dancing with her. She returned with William. Ashley was too tired to continue partying so she excused herself and left.

Chase also decided to leave after a couple of minutes. He was too tired of dancing. Their friends begged him to stay but he refused.

************************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**********************

**The next morning**

Chase did not feel when Logan and Michael got back from the party. They were still dress on their party clothes. Chase got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water started falling on top of his head, he thought of the dance with Zoey and how she layed her head on his shoulder.

It was so perfect.

He changed himself in the bathroom. He wore a polo gray shirt with some dark blue jeans. He got out of the bathroom and saw Michael and Logan still sleeping.

He looked at the clock.

"Wake up sleeping beauties!". Chase yelled.

"Chase, its too early to wake up". Logan groaned.

"Actually it's 9:50 in the morning".

"What!, we have to meet the girls for breakfast at 10:00". Michael stood up shocked.

"Y'all better hurry up then". Chase said smiling.

"I'll just take this jacket off and I'll be ready to go". Logan said as he took his jacket off.

"Don't you think that's kinda gross?". Michael asked disgusted.

"What, me taking my jacket off?". Logan asked as he applied some cologne.

"That and not changing into some fresh clothes".

"I smell good mike, smell me". Logan got closer to Michael.

"Get away from me man, I don't want to smell you!". Michael replied as he pushed Logan away.

"Let's get moving". Chase said as he looked at his watch.

Michael changed quickly and headed out with Chase and Logan to the quad.

As the guys headed out of the lounge, they talked about an incident that happen at the party.

"And Then she down the stairs!". Logan said as he laughed.

"Stacey?". Chase asked.

"Yep, She was running behind mark and she tripped. That made my night". Michael said smiling.

Chase just smiled. He really missed hanging out with Michael and Logan.

"Chase, Michael, Logan, over here!". Quinn yelled at the distance

"Hi baby". Logan greeted Quinn.

"Hi logie". She responded kissing him.

"Logie?". Everyone asked.

"Get over it!". Logan murmured.

"Where's Lisa?". Michael asked.

"Oh, she told me to tell you to meet her by the picnic area". Lola informed.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later".

And with that he left running.

"What should we do today?". Lola asked.

"Why don't we watch my new movie...Lost Love". Logan suggest.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay". Everyone agreed.

"Great! You guys are going to love it". Logan said exited.

"Let me call William". Zoey took her phone out and stared dialing.

"Good morning...I'm good, hey my friends and I are going to watch logans new movie in their room, want to come?... Oh okay then, I'll see you later... Love you too, bye".

"What happen?". Lola asked.

"He has plans with his old roommates and he can't let them down, so I guess its just us". Zoey sadly said.

"Hey what about Vince?". Chase asked Lola.

"I'll call him on the way".

"Okay people let's not waste time". Logan ordered.

They all started walking towards the lounge. When they got to the lounge, they saw that it was packed with people. Logan leaded the way as he started going up the staircase. Unexpectedly someone bumped into Chase.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I... Chase?". Ashley asked.

"Ashley, Hi". Chase said surprised.

"Where are you going?".

"I'm going to watch logans new movie, want to come?

************************The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**********************

**That's chapter 7. Hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

**-ChoeyFan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

"What do you say Ashley? Want to come and watch the movie with us?". Chase asked.

"I don't want to interrupt your time with your friends".

"You've become one of my friends". Chase said, smiling.

Ashley blushed.

"Come on say yes, please". Chase begged.

Ashely thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go". She finally said.

"Awesome!". Chase said as he place his arm around Ashely's shoulders.

Lola and Quinn turned to see Zoey, who gave a fake smile. They knew that something was going on, so Quinn decided to have a small chat with her.

"Lets go then". Logan said as he started walking.

"You guys go ahead, we have something important do do". Quinn quickly said.

Logan Knew what Quinn was trying to do , so he did not question her.

"Okay, but do not delay".

"We wont". Quinn responded, giving Logan a smile.

Logan then lead the way up the stairs with Chase and Ashley behind. Quinn then turned to Zoey.

"Whats wrong Zo?". Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, when Chase invited Ashley to join our movie time, you did not showed your best smile"Lola said.

Zoey looked down.

"You can tell us Zo, Were your best friends". Quinn said.

"I...I really don't know, its... its a feeling that's indescribable".

The girls stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

Lola grinned.

"Whats so funny". Zoey asked confused and

"Well, now that i think about it, i think that you know what that feeling is, you just wont admitted to yourself".

"Whats the feeling your thinking about?". Zoey asked annoyed.

"The only reason you would look at a girl who's with chase like that is because your...

jealous?".

"I agree". Quinn said as she nodded.

Zoey started to laugh.

"You guys have to be kidding me, I'm not jealous of Chases new friend okay".

Lola and Quinn gave her a serious face.

"Zoey, you told us yesterday that your getting married in August, that's in couple of weeks. You need to make sure that William is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with". Quinn told Zoey.

"You guys are right". Zoey said sighting.

"Why did you and Chase broke up anyways?, you never told us. Lola asked.

"Thats personal, i don't want to talk about that". Zoey quickly said.

"lets go, i don't want Logan and Chase getting suspicious". Zoey said as she walked away from her friends.

* * *

Michael walked to the picnic are in search for Lisa. He finally spotted her sitting down on the green grass.

"Lisa!". Michael shouted behind her.

she jumped a little bit.

"Michael, you know i don't like when you do that!".

"Sorry". He said as he sat next to her.

They were both looking at the horizon.

"So, what are we doing here?". Michael asked.

"Do, you remember our first kiss Michael?".

Michael thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. They were sitting on the spot where they had their first kiss.

"I cant believe you remembered where our first kiss was". Michael asked surprised.

"I remembered because, this is the place where i finally realize that you were my first and only true love". Lisa said as she looked at Michael in the eye.

Michael smiled.

The only thing he could only do was to give her a kiss similar to the one they had on that day.

"I love you Lisa". Michael said.

"I love you too Michael".

"Did you know that we got together because of Chase?". Lisa reminded him.

"Yeah". Michael said a little bit disappointed.

"Whats wrong, aren't you glad?". Lisa asked.

"I am, Its just that i feel bad for him. When Zoey gave us the news of her engagement with William, Chase looked really disappointed".

"Your right on that". Lisa said.

I'm going to have a talk with him later, but right now let's enjoy this time together".

"Lets". Lisa said smiling.

* * *

Zoey, Quinn and Lola walked in silence to the guy's room. Zoey lead the way while the girls followed.

"Zoe are you mad". Lola asked.

Zoey suddenly stopped and turned to face the girls.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want to talk about my past with Chase, that's all". Zoey said as she knocked on the guy's door.

"Where sorry we made you uncomfortable, but remember that you'll always have us if you need to talk". Quinn said.

Logan opened the door.

"Come on in".

"Get yourselves comfy, I'll already hook us up with popcorn and drinks". Vince announced.

There were to beanbags near the couch where Chase and Ashely were sitting. Zoey didn't wanted to sit next to Chase and her "New Friend", so she sat on one of the beanbags. Lola and Vince sat next to zoey on their own beanbag. Logan and Quinn sat next to Chase in the couch.

The movie started with the words Lost Love that appeared in white. At the end of the word love, a red rose slowly fell down with some leftover petals. Lola was playing the Female role of Zahara Brooklyn and the actor called Gregg Sulkin played the male role of Chance Marlow. The story of Zahara started when she came to her very first boarding school in Los Angele's, California. Later on, as she looked around campus, she notice a guy on his bicycle waving and saying _"Hey"_. she said hi back, but he suddenly got distracted and fell off his bike.

_**"Wait, what!"**_. Zoey thought.

She then turned to see Chase, who was shocked at what they were seeing. Zoey decided no to question Logan, she just continued watching the movie. Zahara did found out that Chance was in love with her, but before she could tell him how she felt for him, Chance got a message from his family telling him that he needed to come back to his hometown in New York because his mother was really ill and she wanted to say her goodbyes to his son. It was really hard for Chance to leave the school, knowing that there was a possibility that he would never see Zahara again. At the end of the movie, Chance comes back to California after 3 years, in search for his **Lost Love**. He finally finds her in Los Angele's City College. She is so happy to see him and finally tells him how she feels.

Zoey felt embarrassed that she was so clueless for so long about Chases love for her. She wished she was Zahara...She wished that her and Chases story ended like that.

"So, what did you guys think?". Logan said as he stood up.

"I love it, you really did a great job!". Ashley responded.

"Chase? Zoey?". Logan asked.

"It was a, very impressive movie". Chase slowly said.

Logan turned to see Zoey

"This is really hard to say, but I agree with everyone, this movie was perfect".

"Thank you, thank you". Logan vowed.

Zoey looked at her friends and then at Chase. He looked at her. His eyes were full of sadness, just like hers.

* * *

**Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and my followers.**

**Chapter 9 coming soon.**

**-ChoeyFan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

"Well I have to get going". Zoey quickly said, as she broke eye contact with Chase.

"Were coming with you". Quinn and Lola replied.

"Are you sure? I have other movies we can watch". Logan suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I still have some things that i need to unpack". Zoey responded.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you girls later then". Logan said as he and Quinn hugged.

"Bye"The girls waved.

Ashley turned to Chase.

"I should also get going, I promise my friends to meet them at Sushi Rox in 30 minutes, and I don't want to be late".

"I'll see you later then, and thanks for coming to see the movie with us". Chase replied.

"Thank you for the invitation".

As Ashley opened the door, she bumped into Michael.

"I'm so sorry". Michael apologized.

"Your fine". Ashley said as she closed the door behind her.

Chase turned to face Logan.

"I cant believe you Logan!". Chase said irritated.

"What?". Logan responded confused.

"That movie you made, it was the same story that...".

"You and Zoey had, I know". Logan finished.

"Okay, what did I miss here?". Michael asked.

"I showed Chase and Zoey the recent movie i made, Lost Love". Logan explained.

"I love that movie, you made it". Michael asked surprised.

"Yep, I guess everyone likes it except, Chase here". Logan said looking at Chase.

"I'm not saying I didn't like it, all I'm saying is why?, why do that?

"Because, it was stupid of you and Zoey to break up okay, you guys seem to have no problems and...".

"You don't know anything Logan". Chase interrupted.

"I may not know why you and Zoey broke up, but I do know that if you two hadn't made that mistake of breaking up, I assure you that your story with her would have ended so much better".

"I need you guys to get thru your heads that me and Zoey have a friendly relationship, we both decided that, and its staying like that".

Michael shook his head in disagreement. He walked up to Chase and placed his and on his shoulder.

"Chase, don't make the same mistake Zoey made when you transferred to Convinton, don't try to fall in love with someone you know your not going to be happy with".

"Like Ashley". Logan added.

"Ashley would be perfect for me because were similar". Chase replied angrily.

"Just because you and Ashley are somewhat similar, it doesn't mean that shes the right person for you". Michael answered.

"Yeah, me and Quinn are a real example of that. We were the exact opposite of each other". Logan said.

"Yeah well, its to late for me to get back with Zoey because shes getting married in less than a month. She already chose the man she wants to be with and now its my turn to find my own happiness".

"Its not too late, she can still change her mind". Logan insisted.

Chase couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of there before things get ugly.

He started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?". Michael asked.

"I need some time alone".

And with that Chase was gone.

"Hes so hard to understand". Logan commented.

"He might be, but I think hes kinda right".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean, Zoey found another guy and know shes going to get married. I think is fair for Chase to find his happiness in another girl".

"I still think that Chase still has a chance to get back with Zoey".

"Explain yourself". Michael said as he grabbed a bottle of Blix.

"Did you see Zoey at the reunion party?". Logan asked.

"Yeah, I saw her".

"Didn't you notice how jealous she got when Chase accepted to dance with Ashley?".

Michael thought for a moment.

"You know what, I did notice that. I also notice how tightly Zoey hugged Chase when they were dancing together".

"See, I'm telling you man, we need to do something".

"Yeah we should, but lets do that later, Chase needs time to think and to refresh his mind".

* * *

The girls entered their dorm room in silence, not saying a word. Zoey sat on the couch, while the girls just watched. suddenly, Zoey spoke.

"You guys really want to know why me and Chase broke up?". Zoey asked.

This caught the girls by surprise.

"Are you sure your ready to talk about it?". Quinn said as she sat beside Zoey.

Zoey nodded.

Lola walked over to the girls and sat beside Zoey also.

"The reason me and Chase broke up was because, he saw me kissing James and...".

"Wait what!?". Lola interrupted.

"If you were so in love with Chase, why would you be kissing your Ex-boyfriend". Quinn asked confused.

"I didn't kiss him, he forced me to kiss him and Chase saw that, so he came up to us and pushed James away from me".

**_Flashback_**

_It was the gangs sophomore year in college. James and Zoey had been partnered up by their science teacher to do a presentation about the importance of __Environmental Issues, so they decided to meet at the lounge. everything was going well until James suddenly grabbed Zoey and started kissing was just entering the lounge when he saw Zoey struggling to get off the kiss James was giving her. He came up to him and pushed him back. _

_"Get off her". Chase yelled._

_James looked embarrassed. _

_"I'm sorry, I don't even know why i did that". James told Zoey._

_"You better go James, before I do something you would later regret". Chase warned._

_James nodded and left._

_Chase turned to see Zoey_

_"Chase, I can explain, I...". _

_"You don't have to explain anything zoey, I saw that it was a forced kiss". Chase said as he sat down beside her.  
_

_"But I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes"._

_"I'm okay Zoey, really"._

_Later that day, things became awkward between Chase and Zoey, so a week after the incident, Zoey sat down with Chase to talk._

_"I can live like this anymore. I cant live with this guilt I have stuck here, in my heart". Zoey said._

_"If your talking about that kiss you had with James, just forget about it, leave that behind"._

_"I try, but its so hard for me to forget that I kissed someone that wasn't you"._

_Chase sighted._

_"And I know is hard for you to take that image off your mind"._

_The room was silent for a moment._

_"Why don't we take a little break". Zoey suggested._

_Chase looked at Zoey surprised, but he knew that it was the best for the both of them... for now._

_"Yeah, I guess that's best for us". Chase said with struggle. His heart ached.  
_

_"But were still best friends right?". Zoey asked._

_"Of course we are, and will always be"._

_Zoey gave him a small smile. She stood up and walked over to him._

_"Always remember that... I love you Chase"._

_Chase looked up at Zoey and stood up._

_"I love you too Zoey". Chase slowly said as Zoey hugged him tightly._

_A tear fell off Zoeys and Chases eyes. _

**_End of flashback_**

"But, it wasn't your fault, there was need for you to fell guilty about the kiss". Lola said.

"I know. I don't even know why I asked him to break up". Zoey said as she placed her hands on her face.

"Zoey we understand you. You felt like you betrayed Chase, and you couldn't live with that, so you did what you did". Quinn said.

Zoey gave a long sight.

'So,what are you going to do now". Lola asked.

"What do you mean?". Zoey responded confused.

"You know its wrong to marry someone, if your having doubts, right?".

"Yeah". Zoey said disappointing as she stood up.

"Where are you going". The girls asked.

"I need some time to think". Zoey replied as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews .**

**Chapter 10 coming soon.**

**-ChoeyFan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

Zoey walked around campus, thinking of what she had talked with Quinn and Lola. She knew that they were right. She needed to talk about this with William, so she started walking to Dillard Hall.

On her way, she saw Chase lying face down on a hammock. Chase only lied on a hammock when he was really depressed.

A memory that came to her mind...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Chase?". Zoey said as she approached Chase._

_"Hey"._

_"What are you doing?"._

_"Lying here, in a hammock". Chase said dimly._

_"Well, will you turn over and talk to me?"._

_"No"._

_"Why not?"._

_"I'm depressed". Chase sadly responded._

_"Okay?". Zoey said as she set her stuff down and lied at the bottom of Chase._

_"Boo"._

_"Hello"._

_"Want a grape?". Zoey offered._

_"Feed me"._

_Zoey smiled and fed him a grape._

_"I'm sorry Dean Rivers cancelled you show". Zoey apologetically replied._

_"Yeah me too"._

_"I feel like its my fault". Zoey sadly answered._

_"Come on, before you and Logan came, we had like 9 viewers, and we almost hit 300 because of you guys. I cant believe the dean just cancel us"._

_"I know, is censorship"._

_"That's what we told him"._

_"Here". Chase said as he took a CD out and gave it to Zoey.  
_

_"What's this?"._

_"I burned 2 of our shows in there. Itts good stuff, especially you and Logan. you should watch it"._

_Zoey sighted._

_"Um to watch it , you have to put it on a machine, hook up to a video set"._

_"Thanks Chase". Zoey sarcastically said as she gave chase one last grape and left._

_**End Of Flashback**_

She wanted to go up to him and figure out what was bothering him, but decided to go against her will, because she knew that the talk she was going to have with William will be for the benefit of the 2 of them

As Zoey got to Williams room, she stood outside the door for a couple of minutes, wondering if she should knock or just leave.

Unexpectedly William opened the door.

"Zoey? whats up?". William asked confused.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you for a sec?". Zoey asked nervously.

"Sure, come in".

Zoey entered the room and sat down on his bed. He sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?". William asked.

"This is really hard for me to say or to explain but...".

"but?". William questioned, eager to know what was on Zoey's mind.

"But I'm not sure if I want to marry you". Zoey said as she broke eye contact with his fiance.

"Zoey...". William calmly started, but Zoey interrupted.

"I'm really sorry okay, its just that seen Chase again has really affected me, and I feel really embarrassed doing this to you because your a great person, who's always been there for me and...".

"Zoey...". William said as Zoey continue to explain herself.

"I know your going to hate me after this, but I'm really really sorry...".

"Zoey! Just listen to what I have to say". William said interrupting Zoey.

"I'm not mad or anything like that, it just surprises me of your fast decision, but now I see that the love you have for Chase is really true love".

"Wait,...I'm confused". Zoey stated.

"Look, Zoey, when I came to PCA my senior year, I didn't knew about you until you came to the Salem company in Louisiana. Later on we became boyfriend and girlfriend and then we got engaged. One day, I went to the basement in search for my tool box, when a PCA box caught my attention. I thought it was mine, but when I opened it, I saw that it was yours because I saw a picture of you and your friends. As I looked more into your stuff I saw that you had a lot of pictures of you and Chase, and you also had a light blue PCA sweatshirt and some cologne, I'm guessing those were Chases right?". William asked as he paused.

Zoey nodded.

"I saw the box the day after we got the letter. At first started to think that going to PCA was a really bad idea for the both of us because I was afraid you would run into Chase and mess up your feelings, but then as I thought it thru, I figure out that going back to PCA was a great opportunity for you to put your feelings in place before you and I got married. And I see you already choose who you want to be with and I'm totally cool with it".

Zoey couldn't believe what was happening. She smiled and hugged William.

"Thank you for understanding".

"Don't thank me, I just want you to be happy, that's all". He said as he broke the hug.

"And I also came to PCA to see if the girl I loved still has something for me".

"Wait, you had someone at PCA that you loved?". Zoey asked surprised.

William nodded.

"Well, who is she?". Zoey asked as she elbowed William.

"Your going to be surprised about this, but the girl I'm talking about is... Ashley".

"Ashley?, Chase's new friend?".

"Yeah".

"But does she still love you?". Zoey asked.

"I think so. She might be a little bit insecure, but I know shes going to going to chose right, like you did".

"Are you sure shes not trying to get Chase?". Zoey asked afraid.

"Naw, you see, the story you and chase had, its kinda similar to mine and Ashley. We both were best friend, and my friends always told me that she had a huge crush on me, but I never believe it until my friends showed me a live video when Ashley was talking about her felings towards me. Later that day I found her and told her that I felt the same way as ahe did".

"So what caused you guys to break up".

"People started spreading rumors that I was Cheating on her and that she was dong the same, so to stop the rumors, we decided to take a break which was a terrible mistake".

Zoey hugged him one last time.

"Now, you go and be happy with Chase". William said as he smiled.

Zoey started walking out of the room but stopped halfway thru the doorway.

"But were still fiends, right?"Zoey asked as she turned to see William.

"We sure are Zoey".

Zoey grinned and closed the door behind her. She still couldn't believe what had happen.

* * *

Zoey got out of Dillard Hall and walked by the hammock thinking that Chase would still be there, but he wasn't. She then heard 2 voices calling her name.

"Zoey!". Lola yelled along with Quinn.

Zoey turned around.

"What". "What asked happily.

"Why are you so happy?". Quinn asked.

"I'll tell you guys later". Zoey responded.

"You better". Lola replied as she grinned.

"Hey did you receive that text from Dean Rivers?". Quinn asked.

"What text?". Zoey asked as she took her phone out.

"Is a text that some people got. It talks about a challenge that there going to have for both guys and girls". Quinn explained.

"So, if you got the text message you have been chosen". Lola concluded.

"I got it". Zoey responded.

"Us too". Lola answered.

"It says that we have to meet in Mr. Benders room at 1:30". Zoey said as she read.

"Its 1:15, we have 15 minutes to get ready". Quinn said.

"lets go then!". Zoey replied as she and the girls started running to Brenner hall.

* * *

**At Mr. Benders room**

As Lola, Quinn and Zoey entered the room, they notice that Lisa, Stacey, Vince and Mark were the only people in the room.

"You guys were chosen too". Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Do you know what the challenge is?". Zoey asked her.

"Nope, the Dean said that is a surprise and that it would help us later in life".

"Where is Dean rivers?Its already past 1:30". Quinn commented.

"Oh, he went looking for ...". Lisa started but stopped when she and the others heard Dean Rivers voice.

"Come on, get in". Dean rivers ordered.

"But we dont want to be part of this stupid Challenge". Logan whined as he entered the room.

"Well, You have no choise".

Michael and Chase followed Logan and Dean Rivers into the room.

"Quinn, Lola, Zoey? don't tell me they got you guys in this too". Logan said rolling his eyes.

The girls nodded.

"Okay, everyone please sit".

Everyone sat next to their husband or wife, except Zoey who sat next Lola and Chase sat next to Vince.

"You all have been chosen for this especial challenge because we know that the 10 of you have the capacity in handling this type of situation. Now, the Challenge is that you guys are going to be partner up together and will be playing mom and dad.". The Dean explained.

"Well that's easy". Logan said as he grinned.

"Not that easy Mr. Resse, because you all are going to have a real baby living with you". The Dean said.

"A real baby?". Chase asked confused.

"Yeah, we already chose your partners based on a compatibility test, and to make this Challenge fun and realistic, we have chosen babies that somewhat look like the parents, who are going to be you guys".

"So who's our partners?". Lola asked.

"Based on your compatibility test, Logan you are with Quinn, Lola you are with Vince, Mark you are with Stacey Lisa you are with Michael and Zoey you are with Chase, so basically all of you got partner up with your husband or wife with the exception of Chase and Zoey, but I know you two are okay with it, right". Dean rivers said.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other.

"I'm okay with it". Zoey responded.

"Me too". Chase replied.

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**That's Chapter 10 y'all. Next chapter coming really soon.**

**-ChoeyFan**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 11**

"Bring in the babies". Dean Rivers announced.

Five ladies walked into the room with the babies in arms.

"Lisa and Michael please come to the front". The Dean said.

Michael and Lisa stood up and walked up to Dean Rivers. Both of them looked exited to see their new baby. The Dean grabbed one of the babies and handed it to the couple. They got a baby boy. The baby looked like more like Michael, but had Lisa's eyes. Next in line was Lola and Vince. They also got a baby boy that looked like Lola but had Vince's tone skin and hair color. Mark and Stacey got a baby boy that looked a lot like Mark than Stacey. Logan and Quinn got a baby girl which made Logan really upset. The baby had black hair just like Quinn but had Logan's brown eyes. Lastly, Chase and Zoey came to grab the last baby. The Dean handed Zoey a baby girl, who had strait blondish-blackish hair. She looked like Zoey but had Chases green eyes.

"You all are going to be residing in the new dorm building located near Maxwell hall, starting today".

"Today?". Logan asked with annoyance.

"Yes today!. Here are your room numbers and the keys".

Dean rivers gave each of the boys a pair of keys and a paper that had the room number.

"The last thing I want you all to do is to chose a name for your baby. I'll be coming around in a few seconds to write it down".

"What name do you want for our baby girl?". Logan asked Quinn.

"I would love to name her Olivia, just like my grandmother.

_"_Olivia Reese? Okay that works for me". Logan replied.

**Michael and Lisa_  
_**

"Why don't you chose the name Michael?". Lisa suggested.

"Really?". Michael asked exited.

"Sure, go for it".

"Okay let's see... How about... Andrew Barrett".

"I thought since it was a boy you would like to name him like you". Lisa answered.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that to, but I like the name Andrew, it sounds cool".

"Okay, Andrew it is". Lisa answered with a hug.

**Lola and Vince**

"Why don't we call him Max". Lola said.

" Max? ".

"Yeah or do you want to call him Vince, like you?".

"I was hoping, but if you like the name of Max more, we can name it like that".

Lola looked at Vince as he sighted.

"Nah, I'm going to call him like you honey".

"Are you sure". Vince said as he looked at Lola surprised.

"Positive".

**Stacey and Mark**

"How about John". Mark said.

"But I like the name of Stain".

"Stain? Don't you think our baby deserves a better name, like John for example?".

"Your saying that Stain is a bad name?". Stacey said with tears on her eyes.

Mark looked at her and sighted.

"No, but if you want to name him like that you can".

"Really?". Stacey said with excitement.

Mark nodded.

**Chase and Zoey**

"So, have you thought of a name?". Chase asked.

"I was thinking something like Victoria".

"Victoria huh, I was thinking Zoey, like you".

Zoey blushed.

"That's nice, but don't you think is weird to name your daughter after the mom? I think that's more for the guys ".

"Yeah, your right. Let's name her Victoria then".

Dean rivers came by and took the babies names.

"Okay, we have Olivia Reese, Andrew Barrett, Vince Jr Blake, Um... Stain Del Figalo and Victoria Matthews. Now I want you guys to head to the new dorm building near Maxwell Hall.

"Okay, but why are we doing this?". Quinn asked.

"You see, next year, we are going start a new program called Parenting Teens . This program is going to help pregnant teenage Girls to have a place to reside with their Child, thats why we made a new dorm. We choose you all, to see if you are capable to handle living on your own with a baby. I have to go now, good luck". The Dean said as he left with the other 5 ladies.

"His explanation makes no sense". Logan complained.

"I think its a great idea, right Vince Jr?". Lola said as she talked to his baby.

"So who's getting their stuff first?". Zoey asked.

"I think that the girls should get their things first". Chase suggested.

"I agree". Michael replied.

"Are you sure you guys can handle the babies?". Quinn asked worried.

"Of course we can, how hard can it be?". Logan responded ginning.

"Okay you guys head to the dorm room while we get our stuff". Zoey said as she handed her baby to Chase.

"Sure, come on boys". Chase said as he lead the way.

* * *

Stacey refused to let Mark take her baby, so she went with him to find their room. Lisa parted to Fulton Hall, leaving Zoey, Lola and Quinn.

"So Zoey, are you going to tell us why you were so happy earlier today". Lola asked.

'Zoey smiled.

"Remember when I went for walk?". Zoey answered.

"Yeah?". Quinn and Lola responded.

"well, I went to talk with William about my feelings and he completely understood".

"Really?". Quinn surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, he decided to come to PCA with me, so I could put my feeling in place, but also his feelings".

"What do you mean with "His feelings". Lola asked.

"He also came to see if the girl he liked still had some feelings for him.

"Who is she?". the girls asked.

"Ashley, Chases new friend".

"Ashley!?, wow that was unpredictable". Quinn replied.

"But isn't Ashley trying to get Chase?". Lola asked.

"I don't think Ashley wants something more than a friendly relationship with Chase".

"Cool. So when are you going to talk about this with Chase". Quinn curiously asked.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight". Zoey said with a smile.

* * *

It took the guys a couple of minutes to find their new dorm rooms. Luckuly for them, their rooms were next to each other, so each of the boys entered their room to see if they had the necessary stuff for the baby. Each room had a crib, Bouncer seat, Diaper pail and liners, Night-light, Changing table and changing pad, play mat and so many other stuff.

Logan entered his room with her baby in arms in look for her crib. He notice that she smelled weard.

_"What kind of perfume do babies use?"._ Logan thouhgt.

"Now, you be a good girl and stay quiet". Logan told the baby as he placed her on her crib.

Logan smiled when he saw that her baby girl obeyed her.

_"See, piece of cake"._ Logan thought.

As he turned away he heard a loud cry. He slowly turned to see baby Olivia crying.

"Don't cry". Logan begged.

Michael and Chase came into the room with their babies.

"What you do?". Michael asked.

"Nothing, she just started crying after I sat her down on her crib". Logan defended himself.

Chase just smiled and walked toward baby Olivia.

"Logan can you hold Victoria for a sec"?. Chase asked nicely.

"Who's Victoria?". Logan asked.

"My baby!". Chase said annoyed.

"Oh, Um, sure". Logan said as he grabbed baby Victoria.

"Be careful with her, don't drop her". Chase warned as he turned to see baby Olivia.

"I'm not going to drop her. I'm very responsible". Logan responded.

"Yeah right". Michael quietly said.

Chase grabbed Olivia and he instantly new what was wrong with her.

"Logan I think your daughter needs a dipper change". Chase said as he walked towards the changing pad.

"Okay, I'll just wait for Quinn".

"No Logan, you need to change her now". Chase replied.

"But I cant, I don't know how to change a dirty dipper". Logan complained.

"Well your going to learn now, come over here". Chase ordered.

Logan walked to Olivia's crib and placed Victoria in it . Then he walked over to Chase.

"You know how to change a baby?". Logan asked him.

"No, but we need to do this".

Logan nodded.

They fist Removed the dirty diaper. As they were removing it, they saw the Olivia's poopie, which almost made Logan faint. This made Chase and Michael laugh. Chase then wiped the baby's bottom with a warm baby wipe. After that Chase lifted the baby legs up slightly to place the diaper underneath her bottom and attached the sticky parts in the front.

"I'm guessing that's how you change a dipper". Chase said as he grabbed Olivia who gave him a smile.

"Cool, now I know to to change a dipper". Logan said as he took Olivia from Chases arms. Chase satisfied, went to grab her baby Victoria from the crib.

"Are you guys in here?". Quinn asked as she entered with her bags along with and Zoey.

"Yeah". They all responded.

Quinn quickly went up to Logan and grabbed Olivia.

"Did she give you any trouble?". Quinn asked.

"Nah, she was no problem". Logan said grinning.

"He changed her dipper, well Chase help him because he almost fainted". Michael said in between laughs.

"You know how to change dippers?". Zoey asked Chase.

"Kinda". Chase responded embarrassed.

"Okay, now that Michael and Chase have embarrassed me, can we go get our stuff". Logan said.

"Actually, Dean Rivers gave us permission to go to your room and get you're stuff". Quinn explained.

"But you and Zoey only have one bag?". Logan pointed out.

"Baby, your bag and Chases are outside". Quinn said as she kissed Logan's cheek.

"Oh". Logan responded feeling stupid.

"Well, I want to start unpacking". Zoey replied as she looked at Chase.

"We'll see you guys later". Chase said as he and Zoey started leaving.

"I'm also leaving, see you guys". Michael said as he excused himself.

"See ya". Logan and Quinn replied.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 12 coming Next**

**-ChoeyFan**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 12**

Chase and zoey walked in silence to their room.

_**"Why did Dean Rivers had to put me and zoey together in this experiment? William is the one who should be here not me!".** _Chase thought.

He watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked so happy with baby Victoria in her arms. Pretending to have a daughter with Zoey was going to be hard for Chase. He knew that he had to let go of Zoey and this little challenge was making it difficult for him to do that.

As they got to their room, Chase slowly took the key out of his pocket and open the door.

"Wow, everything we need to take care of the baby is right here". Zoey said amazed.

"Yeah, I was amazed as well". Chase said as he sat down in the couch.

Zoey sat next to him.

"She sure looks like you Zo". Chase looked at baby Victoria.

"She also has those green eyes of yours". Zoey responded, looking at him.

He smiled.

"Hey Zo I have an idea, why don't you start unpacking your stuff while I entertain the baby". Chase suggested.

"That's a great idea Chase. And when I'm finish you can start with yours".

"Sounds like a plan?". Chase asked.

"Of course". Zoey said as she placed Victoria in Chase's arms.

* * *

**The Reese's Room**

Quinn was carring her baby while Logan was on the phone.

"Who are you trying to call?". Quinn curiosity asked.

"Fireware". Logan responded.

"Why?".

"So, he can unpack our stuff".

"Logan...". Quinn warned.

"What, im going to pay him".

Before Quinn could protest Logan started talking.

"Fireware, its me Logan... Yeah, yeah, I need you to do a favor for me... Its easy, you just have to unpack my stuff... You can't, why?... You don't want your kids to see you humiliating yourself? Dude thats the stupidest excuse I had ever head...look I'll pay you 500 bucks... Come on nerd, I need someone to do this...".

Quinn quickly placed baby Olivia her crib and took the phone away from Logan.

'Hey fireware it's me Quinn... I understand and I apologize... Bye". Quinn hung up.

"Why you do that?". Logan asked irritated.

"Logan, we can do this if we work together".

Logan sighted.

"Can I tell you something". Logan asked quietly.

"Sure".

"I'm afraid of doing this, taking care of a baby. I'm afraid of doing something stupid that could affect you and the baby".

Quinn smiled and hugged Logan.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here with you".

"I know".

They stood there for a couple of minutes until baby Olivia interrupted.

"Waaa!". She cried.

Both Logan and Quinn turned to see their baby.

"This is going to be hard". Logan complained.

* * *

**The Blake's Room**

"Where is the baby?...Here he is!". Lola said as she played with his baby boy.

"You really like babies". Vince commented as he watched her.

"Yeah, there so cute. Just think how beautiful our future children would be". Lola wondered.

"Future children?". Vince asked unpleased.

"Yeah, don't you want children?".

"I guess". Vince said unsecured.

Lola placed the baby in his play mat and turned her attention to Vince.

"What do you mean I guess". Lola asked.

"Look Lola, I don't want you to get attached to this baby that isn't ours, and respectfully, I'm not planing in having a baby, not in a couple of years". Vince slowly said.

"Why not!". Lola questioned angrily.

"Because its going to take away some of our freedoms, and I'm not going to risk my career for a parenthood life". Vince calmly responded.

"How can you say that! The only thing you care is your Football career, but what about our future family? have you even thought of that". Lola yelled.

"Lola I don't want to fight about this". Vince said as he walked towards the window. The night sky illuminated the PCA campus.

"Why don't we take a walk?". Vince suggested.

"You can go by yourself, I have important this to do". Lola replied, walking to where the baby was.

"Lola, don't be mad at me".

"Just go".

Vince sighted and left the room. He knew that Lola needed some time alone to calm herself down and to rethink that insane conversation about having a baby.

* * *

**The Barrett's Room**

Michael and Lisa, who were in the room next to Lola's room, heard all the argument.

"Wow, that was awesome!". Michael commented.

Lisa punched his arm.

"Michael, be serious".

"Sorry". Michael said apologetic.

"Poor Lola, should I go and talk to her". Lisa replied concerned.

"No, I think she needs some time to cool down". Michael said as he prepared a bottle of milk for his baby.

"What do you think of us having a baby of our own?". Lisa asked afraid of Michaels answered.

"Just to let you know, I don't agree with Vince when he said that babies take away our freedom. I think that when babies come into our lives they take that freedom and convert it into memorable moments". Michael explained as he finished preparing the bottle of milk and taking it to baby Andrew.

"Oh Michael, your amazing". Lisa said as she hugged him.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth". Michael said as he kissed Lisa's forehead.

"Michael, do you want to help me give Andrew a bath before he goes to bed?". Lisa asked with excitement.

"Yeah, lets". Michael said.

* * *

**The Matthew's Room**

"All done". Zoey said as she lay exhausted in her bed.

"Thanks Zo for unpacking my bag too". Chase said as he carried a sleeping Victoria in his arms.

"It was no problem Chase, I should be thanking you for taking such good care of Victoria". Zoey said as she sat up.

"You know what, I'm starting to feel like a dad". Chase confessed.

Zoey smiled.

"So Chase, can we talk about something?". Zoey asked shyly.

"Sure, let me just place Victoria in her crib". Chase responded as he made his way to Victoria's crib. He gave her a Good night's kiss before he placed her on her crib. He then turned to face Zoey who was grinning.

"What?". Chase asked confused.

"Its sweet to see you giving your adopted daughter a good night's kiss".

"Well, I'm her adopted dad. Anyways what do you want to tell me?". Chase asked.

_**"Okay Zoey its time". **_Zoey thought.

"I need to talk to you about my...". Zoey started but got interrupted by some knocks on the door.

"I'll get it". Chase quickly went towards the door and open it.

"Hey Chase!". Michael and Logan greeted loudly.

"Shh, we have a baby sleeping". Chase replied as his friends entered.

"Hey Zoey". Both boys whispered.

"Hi". Zoey said, trying not to let her anger show.

"What's up?". Chase asked.

"We came here to invite you to come with us and watch this new movie called The Maze Runner with us". Michael answered exited.

Chase looked at Zoey.

"I can't leave Zoey alone with Victoria?". Chase responded.

"Come on Chase, Zoey is a girl, she can take care of a baby by herself". Logan said rolling his eyes.

"So your leaving Quinn with Olivia just to watch a movie?". Zoey asked annoyed.

"First of all, I invited Quinn to watch the movie with us and she's taking Olivia with her". Logan told Zoey.

"And Lisa said it was okay for me to go but I have to be back with herat exactly 11:00". Michael said.

"Guys, I'll have to pass on this one. Zoey and I are very tired and Victoria just fell asleep". Chase said apologetically.

"What's holding you back man, your baby girl is sleeping, and Zoey can take a nap while your with us". Logan pointed out.

"We understand Chase. You and Zoey get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow". Michael answered.

"But...". Logan started but Michael dragged him out of the room.

"Later". Chase replied as he closed the door.

Zoey in the other side, was surprised that Chase had chosen to stay with her and Victoria.

"So, what were you saying?". Chase said as he turned to face Zoey.

"Ah yes, I was saying that I...". Zoey started but someone burst in the room.

"Zoey, Chase we have a problem!". Quinn yelled.

"Shhhhh'. Chase and Zoey whispered.

Quinn then realized that their baby was asleep so she lowered her voice.

"Lola and Vince had a fight and Lola is inconsolable". Quinn informed.

"We have to check on her". Zoey and Quinn headed out the room.

"Wait, what about Victoria?". Chase questioned.

"Do you mind staying with her?". Zoey asked him.

"Of course not, you go and comfort Lola, I'll stay here".

"Thanks Chase". Zoey said as Quinn and her started walking to Lola's room.

* * *

"Lola, open up". Zoey and Quinn pleaded.

"I want to be alone". She responded. By the tone of her voice, it looked that she had been crying a lot.

"Were here for you Lola, so were staying here until you open this door". Quinn responded firmly.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds until Lola finally opened the door. She had red, puffy eyes.

"I had a fight with Vince". She informed.

"Yeah, Michael kinda told me, that's why we're here". Quinn quietly said as she entered the room.

"What was the fight about?". Zoey asked clueless.

"I was taking with him about our future family, when he suddenly said that he is not planning on having babies with me, because he thinks that a baby is going take our freedom away, can you believe him". Lola covered her face.

"Mabye he's afraid?". Quinn replied.

"Afraid?". Lola asked, looking up at Quinn, confused.

"Yeah, becoming a dad is a big step, and sometimes, when girls talk about having babies, they get afraid". Quinn continued.

"Wow, you seem to have experience with this. Have you and Logan had this talk before?". Zoey asked with a tessing smile.

"Well, actually it wasnt about this specific topic, but today he told me he has afraid of taking care of Oliva because he thinks that hes going to something stupid that could affect the both of us". Quinn confessed.

"You should give Vince some time to rethink the stuff he accidentally said". Zoey finished.

"You guys are right. I think I overreacted a little". Lola responded, embarrassed.

All of the girls smiled.

"So now that this is fixed, Zoey?". Quinn turned around to face Zoey.

"What?". Zoey smiled confused.

"Have you told Chase yet?".

"I was about to, when Michael and Logan interrupted me. Then, when they left tried to tell him, but you kinda interrupted me also".

"Sorry". Quinn chucked nervously.

"Don't apologize, you interrupted me for something important".

"Now that you mention Logan I have to check on him". Quinn started walking towards the door.

"Why?". Lola asked.

"I left baby Olivia with him". Quinn said as she left.

Lola turned to see Zoey.

"Why don't you go tell Chase now, I have a feeling that there will be no more interruptions".

"But..."

"No but's Zoey Brooks". Lola warned.

Zoey smiled.

"Okay, I'll go". Zoey said as she headed out.

"You better tell me what happens". Lola yelled at the distance.

"I will".

* * *

Zoey slowly opened the door just to see Chase and baby Victoria sleeping in the king size bed.

"Aww". Zoey quietly said.

Chase lay on Victoria's side while she had her little hand warp around Chase's finger. Zoey did not wanted to wake up Chase, so she decided to tell Chase tomorrow. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Then, she laid down next to Victoria's free space and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came, Zoey woke up and stretched herself, when she notice that Victoria wasn't there. Zoey quickly sat up.

"Zoey?". Chase looked up from the book he was reading.

"Where's Victoria?". Zoey yawned.

"She's in her crib. She woke up at 2 in the morning, so I made her a bottle of milk and with that, she calmed herself down".

"Sorry Chase, I should have helped you". Zoey said ashamed.

"Don't be, I know how exhausted you were". Chase said as he continued to read his book.

Zoey then thought that it was time to finally and hopefully tell Chase her big news without no interruptions.

"Chase, can I talk to you?". Zoey asked as she stood up and went where Chase was sitting.

"Um, sure, here sit".He closed the book and moved aside to let Zoey sit down.

"Yesterday I was trying to tell you that..." Zoey was cut off by Chase's phone ringing.

Before Chase could answered, Zoey quickly grabbed it from his hand and answer it.

"Hello?". Zoey answered annoyed.

"Zoey, is chase there?". Michael asked.

"He's busy right now".

"Okay, well can you tell him to call me when he's done doing whatever he's doing?".

"Sure".

"Thanks Zo, later".

"Bye". Zoey hung up and placed the phone besides her.

"Why you took my phone away?". Chase asked confused.

"I've been trying to tell you something since yesterday, and I got interrupted, so I'm not going let anyone interrupt me this time".

"Then I guess its really important news".

"Very important. Anyways I wanted to let you know that yesterday me and William broke up our compromise of getting married". Zoey looked at Chase, who had a surprised face.

"But...but I thought you were serious about getting married with William, I thought that he was your true love".

"I was wrong on that. During the Welcome Back party I realize that I was still in love with you".

"During the Party? But you looked so happy with William".

"Well I had to hid it somehow. When Ashley came to ask you to dance I got a little jealous of her because you decided to dance with her but not with me. Then when you invited her to see that movie with us, I got furious of how you wrapped your arm around her. That's why Quinn told you and Logan that we had some stuff to do before we went to see the movie, they wanted to talk to me about my feeling's towards you".

Chase was shocked.

"How's William?".

"He actually took the news really well, it's a long story that I'll tell you later".

"Zoey, I don't know what to say, I mean are you sure you made the right choice? Because I don't want our relationship to end again like in our sophomore year of college". Chase looked Zoey straight into her brown eyes.

"I'm one hundred percent sure I did the right thing this time, and I promise you that if we try to be together again, this time it will be forever". Zoey said as she interlocked hands with Chase.

"Forever?". He asked with a smile.

"Forever". Zoey leaned to give Chase a passionate kiss.

"Zoey do you...". Lola and Quinn rushed into the room.

Chase and Zoey quickly ended the kiss and turned to see their friends.

"Did we interrupted something?". Quinn asked as she and Lola stood ackwardly at the door way.

"Kinda". Zoey blushed.

"Don't you guys think you should knock before entering a room that isn't yours?". Chase commented playfully.

"Yeah, but that kills the fun. You'll never know what's behind a silent door". Lola replied.

Chase and Zoey smiled.

"So, are you guys going out now?". Quinn asked eagerly.

"You can say that". Chase said looking at Zoey.

"Great!". Both girls squealed.

"So, what were you going ask me?". Zoey told the girls.

"Oh, we came here to invite both of you to eat breakfast". Lola said.

"Sure, just give us a sec". Zoey said as she stood up.

"More! Didn't you guys had enough kissing already?". Lola asked playfully.

"We're not kissing, I'm going to change while Chase prepares Victoria". Zoey replied.

"Okay, okay, we'll wait outside". Quinn and Lola walked out the door.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Not the most exiting chapter, but I try. Chapter 13 coming soon.**

**-ChoeyFan**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 13**

"Well that was an awkward moment?". Quinn spoke as she and Lola waited for Chase and Zoey to come out.

"Chase and Zoeys love has survived throughout the years". Lola leaned on the wall and slowly slided down.

"What do you mean?". Quinn asked confused.

"Do you remember our sophomore year here? When Chase's brought his girlfriend, Rebecca, who told Zoey to stay away from him? Or when Zoey started dating James, but then broke up with because she finally realized that she loved Chase?". Lola explained.

"Yeah, Rebbecca and James just came to Chase and Zoeys life to make them realize that they were meant to be with each other?'.

"Absolutely". Lola nodded.

Suddenly the door burst open and out came a smiling Zoey with Chase behind pulling baby Victoria in a stroller.

"We're ready". Zoey announced.

"Awesome". Both Quinn and Lola said as they all stared walking.

"So, where's baby Olivia and Vince Jr". Zoey asked.

"Both of them are with their adoptive dad's". Quinn answered.

"Did you work things out with Vince?". Chase asked Lola as he and the girls came to a stop.

"Yesterday, when I finished talking with Zoey and Quinn, I waited for him, but I fell asleep. When morning came, I tried talking to him, but he kept changing the subject?". Lola then continue walking.

"Don't give up Lola, find out what's bothering him. If you want I can give you some of my new invention called GOT ?". Quinn offered.

"What's GOT?". Chase questioned.

"Gas Of Truth, if you spray some of this to Vince, he'll tell you the truth for every question you ask". Quinn finished. She saw Lola and Chase's shocked face, while Zoey grinned.

"You should have created this 8 years ago, so Chase could finally tell me that he was in love with me". Zoey said.

The girls started laughing.

"That's not funny". Chase replied embarrassed as he fastened his pace.

"Chase wait". They all yelled.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

They finally got to the quad, where Michael, Lisa, Vince, and Logan were waiting.

"There y'all are, what took you so long?". Logan asked, giving Quinn a quick kiss.

"We're going to let you guys figure out". Lola teasingly said.

"Is it exciting?". Michael asked.

Oh yes very exciting". Quinn answered.

"Can we have clues".

"There is a clue laying right here on the table". Quinn replied.

All of them starred looking around the table. Their eyes finally stopped at Chase and Zoeys interlocked hands.

"What?". Chase asked confused as his friends continued to watch him.

"Are you and Zoey-?". Michael pointed to their hands.

"Yep, we're back together". Zoey said looking at Chase who smiled.

"Congrats!". They all yelled in excitement.

"Wait, what about William?". Lisa asked interested.

"He took the news well. He actually feels happy for me". Zoey replied.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

One thing that the gang didn't know was that 2 other people were watching then at the distance.

"Look at them, don't you hate seen all of those idiots happy?". The girl whispered.

"Why did you brought me here, i told you i don't want to be part of your plan". The guy complained as he started to walk away.

The girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her side.

"This is a great opportunity for you to get Zoey back and for me to get Chase".

"I don't care about Zoey anymore, how many times do i have to tell you".

"Come on your perfect, i mean, you WERE perfect". The girl said as she continued to stare at Chase and Zoey.

"Were?". The guy looked at himself.

"Well, now that i see Chase, hes gotten way hotter than you". She smiled at him.

"Thats not true". he crossed his arms.

"Look". She pointed, at Chase who was wearing a black polo shirt, gray jeans. Chase had been working out alot lately so some of his muscles were visible. His short, black hair was, not to bushi and not to straight, which made him look very handsome.

"Okay, I'll help!". He said with anger.

"Good, so here's the plan...

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

"Okay here goes another one. Did you hear about the two guys who stole a calendar? They each got six months. Hahahaha".Michael looked at their friends with excitement.

They all looked at Michael in confusion except Lisa who chuckle a little.

"Okay, I'm not telling any more jokes. You guys really don't have a sense of humor".

"Hey Michael, Chase, Vince, you guys want to shoot some hoops?". Logan asked as he grabbed his basketball.

"But what about the girls?". Chase asked.

"Don't worry about us, you guys go play". Zoey said as the girls nodded.

"Yess, let's go boys". Michael high five Logan as Chase and Vince followed.

"I'm in Vince's team?". Logan announced.

"I'm with Chase". Michael replied.

"I guess we don't have a choice". Vince said looking at Chase.

"I guess not". Chase answered joining Michael.

Logan threw the ball to Michael and he threw it back. Logan passed the ball to Vince, but Michael stole the ball back.

Michael drove the ball to the basket and shot. When the ball bounced off the rim, Vince caught the rebound. He made a fast break down the court and scored a layup. Logan passed the ball in bounds to Michael who drove the ball down the court. He passed it back to Chase who shot a three pointer. The ball soared through air and hit the backboard. It bounced and hit the rim. The ball spun around the rim maddeningly. Michael held his breath willing the ball to go through the net. Just as it seemed the ball was gonna fall to the floor, it finally dropped into the hoop.

"Nice Chase". Logan congratulated.

"I didn't know that you were so good at basketball?". Vince questioned.

Logan, Michael and Chase started at Vince confused.

"What?".

"Dude Chase was on the PCA basketball team". Logan reminded him.

"Oh right".

* * *

**Back with the girls**

"So, you finally told Chase!". Lisa said cheerfully.

"Yeah-, Wait, how did you know?, I thought I only told Quinn and Lola about me telling Chase". Zoey wondered.

"I think I might have told Logan about it, and he might have told Michael". Quinn chucked nervously.

Unexpectedly a guy approached their table.

"Hey girls". He greeted.

"James!". The girls said surprised.

James gave them a warm smile.

"Hey Zo, can I need to talk to you?'.

"James, i don't have anything to talk to you, just...". Zoey started.

"This is no joke Zoey, I seriously have to talk to you?". James said in a serious tone.

Zoey looked back at their friends.

"Can you guys watch Victoria while I go and fix this?".

The girls nodded.

Zoey then followed James to another near by table.

"What's going on?". Zoey asked as James sat next to her.

"My uncle died in a car accident today?". James lied.

"James, I'm so sorry, are you okay?".

"No, Zoey I'm sorry I'm bothering you with my problems, but I needed someone I could talk with, so I came to you". James let out a tear.

"James don't cry?". Zoey begged.

James unexpectedly hugged her tightly and Zoey Hugged back.

"Wow, what's happening over there?". Lola and the others looked over to James and Zoey.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

"So we have a tie, let's break it with free throws". Logan yelled excitedly.

Logan threw the ball to Vince.

"Come on Vince,l shoot".

Vince dribbled the ball. He position himself and threw the ball landing directly into the net.

"In your face Michael, ha, we won". Logan hugged Vince.

"Don't call victory yet Logan". Michael grabbed the ball and place it in Chase's hands.

"I know you can do it Chase just focus in...". Michael turned his attention to the couple that was hugging at the distance.

"Focus on what?". Chase dribbled the ball not paying attention to Michael.

"Um, Chase, I...I think you should turn around and see this".

Chase, Logan and Vince turned around. Chase's felt his blood boiling in rage.

"Chase calm down". Logan warned as he saw Chase clenching his fists.

James saw that Chase had notice him and Zoey, so he separated from the hug and quickly captured Zoey's lips. The girls who were still watching stood up and turned to see the guys, who were ready to act if Chase lost control.

"James, stop it!". Zoey broke the kiss and turned to see their friends, but more importantly, Chase.

Chase started walking towards James and Zoey. He breathed in and out, trying to control his anger. His friends followed him close behind.

"Chase, i can explain, he...". Zoey began, but James interrupted.

"No Zoey, there's nothing to explain. Chase, what you saw is the truth, Zoey is still in love with me!".

"Chase, James is...". Lola tried to explain but chase cut her up.

"Stay out of it Lola!".

Lola looked at Chase. She had never seen Chase so angry.

Chase turned to see Zoey.

"I can't believe you lied to me, that speech you made today about us being together, forever, was all a cruel lie". Chase stopped as tears filled his eyes.

"Do you know why Zoey wanted you to go play ball with Logan, Michael and Vince? She wanted you away so she could sneak out to see me". James announced.

Zoey turned to Chase. His eyes, who once showed happiness, now were filled with hate.

"Chase, you can't believe James, what I told you this morning was true, I do love you". Zoey replied with a desperate look.

Chase ran his hand through his hair. He was really mad and confused. First Zoey tells him he loves him and a couple of minutes later he sees her hugging and kissing another guy. He needed sometime to think. He looked at Zoey one more time, and then started walking away from the group.

"Chase, we need to talk about this, Chase, Chase!". Zoey yelled.

She turned to face James who was grinning as Chase disappeared into the distance.

"Whats your problem James?". Zoey pushed James back.

Lola and Quinn pulled Zoey back.

"I'm guessing you had this all planned out didn't you?". Logan asked James.

"Look, I did this for Zoeys own good". James turned around and stared to leave. Michael, who was as angry as Chase, went up to James, turned him around and punch him.

"Ow". James cried.

"You deserve that and so much more". Michael tried to punch him again, but Logan stopped him.

"Calm down Michael, don't waste your energy on that".

Zoey grabbed the stroller and stared walking away.

"I need to find Chase".

"We'll come with you". Quinn and the others grabbed their babies and started following Zoey.

"Your not getting away with this". Michael glared back at James.

"I already did". James smiled.

Michael kicked him on his stomach.

"Ugh". James fell to the ground.

"Later, James". Michael replied as he ran to catch up with his friends.

James with one hand placed on his stomach, took out his phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hey its all done, now Chase is heading to the fountain, but hurry because Zoey and her friends just went after him, your welcome, bye". James slowly stood up.

"Here comes round two". James mumbled.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

Chase sat by the fountain, thinking.

**_"I hate my life._****_I'm sitting here alone. I do so much for everyone,Why don't they show they care? I met Zoey who said she loved me, something I haven't heard in so long. She just used me. What a ride she took me. I feel so much anger trapped inside. I sit here and wonder why an I here? Can I wake up from this dream? Can I please just disappear". _**Chase thought.

"Chase?". A girl asked.

Chase turned to see...

Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?".

"Well, I was passing by and I saw you hanging out here so I came to say hi". Rebecca sat by Chase's side.

"Look, he's over there, with that girl that looks like...Rebecca!". Lola whispered.

"See Zoey, this was a plan by James and Rebecca to break you and Chase again". Michael informed.

Zoey sighted and nodded.

"I want see what she's up to". Zoey said as she and her friends observed Rebecca's next move.

"Is something wrong, you look depressed?'. Rebecca tried to grab his hand but he jerked away.

"I want to be alone Rebecca!".

"Is this about Zoeys getting married with William? I thought you were over her". She asked confused.

"No, is something personal". Chase sighted.

The wind started to blow stronger. Chase looked up at the sky, the clouds were getting darker.

"Chase...". Rebecca closed the gap she had with Chase and wrapped her arm around Chase's shoulder's. Chase grabbed Rebecca's arm carefully and took it off his shoulders as he stood up.

"Look Rebecca, I don't want anything with you, not a friendship, not nothing".

"Chase I love you, can't you see that, I love you more than my own life. Give me a chance, to tell you see that I'm the girl your were always looking for".

"I don't even know what love is anymore. Rebecca, I know that I'm not the only guy you can love. I'm not that important either. I also know that there's other guys out there that can appreciate a love as strong as the one you have for me. I'm just not the right guy for you". Chase stared walking to his old dorm, Maxwell Hall.

"I'm going to fight for your love Chase Matthews. I love you!". Rebecca yelled but Chase continued walking without looking back.

"Why is Chase going to Maxwell Hall?". Zoey asked puzzled.

"I wonder?". Logan sarcastically replied.

"What!". Zoey asked irritated.

"He doesn't want to see you, after he saw you hug and kiss James, its understandable".

They looked back at Rebecca, who stared follow Chase to Maxwell Hall.

"We need to follow her, I don't want her to confuse Chase even more". Zoey suggested.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

Chase got to his room and laid on his single bed. He wanted to cry so hard, but no tears would fall out. He heard a knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door.

Rebecca stood there.

"Rebecca I...". Chase couldn't finish because Rebecca surprisingly kissed him.

"Stop it Rebecca". Chase pulled himself out of Rebecca's grip.

"Chase". Ashley and William approached him and Rebecca.

"Ashley, William, what are you guys doing here?". Chase asked surprised.

"You need to hear the truth about what you saw today". William replied.

Zoey and the others came around the corner and stood there listening at what William and Ashley were about to say.

"What truth?". Chase crossed his arms.

"When you saw James and Zoey hug and kiss, it was all planned by Rebecca and James. We heard them talking about it. We didn't though that you guys would actually fall for it". Ashley informed Chase.

Chase turned to face Rebecca who had an angry look.

"So you planed this!".

"This is all your fault Zoey Brooks, if you had just stayed with your fiance, I could have had a chance with Chase!, but No, you had to come into Chase's life AGAIN!". Rebecca said ignoring Chase's question and walking towards Zoey. Ashley stepped in front of Zoey.

"If you want Zoey, you'll have to get through me first". Ashley extended her arms and blocked Rebecca.

James appeared from the opposite side of the hallway going towards Chase at a quick pase.

William quickly , like Ashley blocked James way.

"Move!". James asked rudely.

"Your not going to lay one hand on Chase, while I'm here". William crossed his arms.

"Okay then". James raised his fist ready to punch William, but Logan, Michael and Vince intersected.

"I'm not going to embarrassed myself by fighting with a bunch of loser's, James let's go". Rebecca ordered.

"But-".

"Let's GO". Rebbecca grabbed James by the arm and forced him to follow her.

"Thank you Ashley for defending me". Zoey replied with gratitude.

Ashley smiled.

"What are friends for".

William turned to face Chase.

"I never thought that YOU would actually stand up for me".

"Well, your Zoeys boyfriend and I wasn't going to let those two ruin all of Zoeys happiness. Trust each other more and leave the rumors aside". William patted Chase's back.

Thanks a lot".

"Can we be friend's?". William asked as he stretched his hand out.

"Friends". Chase shook William's hand.

Chase turned to see Zoey who was looking at him with watery eyes.

"Zo, I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself back at the Quad, but that memory from our sophomore year in college came to my mind, when James gave you that forced kiss". Chase said as he got closer to Zoey.

"Chase, I'm sorry also, I shouldn't have believe James in the first place, I should have known that he was up to something". Zoey stepped closer and collided into a hug with Chase.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you Chase". Zoey mumbled into his shirt. She would smell Chase's cologne which made her relax.

"I love you too Zo, and don't worry about losing me because you won't". Chase kissed the top of her head.

Everyone started clapping.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

After the whole reconciliation, William and Ashley waved goodbye to their new friends as they left to Dillard Hall and the gang headed to their child development Homes.

"Today was a crazy day". Michael told Lisa as they entered their room.

"Yeah, and it sure made baby Andrew exhausted". Lisa placed the sleeping baby into his crib.

"He's a really calm baby, he didn't caused any trouble all day".

"I know right?". Lisa dropped herself into her bed.

Michael then received a text message.

_**From: Dean Rivers**_

_**To: Michael Barrett**_

_**Y'all are going to have the babies for two more days and then we're going to have a conference and ask if you liked the experience.**_

"We're going to have Andrew for 2 more days and that's it". Michael said disappointed.

"Don't be sad Mike, in 8 months you'll have your own son".

He nodded as he laid next to her wife.

* * *

**The Blake room**

Vince was sitting on his bed looking at his phone while Lola sat on the rocking chair

"Can we talk now?". Lola asked.

"Talk about what?". Vince responded not talking his eyes from the phone.

"Come on Vince, don't play dumb with me". Lola rolled her eyes.

He turned his phone off and threw it next to him.

"Lola, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just think that I'm not going to be a great father".

"Why do you think that?". She asked.

"When I was a kid, my dad always told me how useless and worthless I was. Those words coming out of my Fathers mouth, really hurt me. As the years passed, my father and I became very distant. That's when I decided to come to PCA, I wanted to get away from my dad for awhile. Some of his negativity stayed with me, so I stared picking on people. I wanted to feel superior, and sometimes I wanted my father to see how respected I was here. He would have been impressed at me, but he never came to visit, because he said that PCA was a school for losers, like me. Yesterday when you mentioned us having babies, I couldn't control the memories of my childhood to come into my mind. I told you that I didn't wanted to have kids because I'm afraid they'll suffer the same way as me". Vince finished.

Lola stood up and knelled down in front of Vince, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. She pulled his chin up so Vince could make eye contact with her.

"Vince, your amazing don't you ever forget will always be sunshine after the rain. Perhaps you may stumble, perhaps even fall, But God's always ready to answer your call. I know that if we ever have kids, your going to be the most Honest and dedicated dad in the world. Remember that I'll always be here, by your side, during the worst storms. Lola kissed him softly.

"Your the best Lola, i love you". Vince said as he wiped the tears off his eyes.

"I love you too".

* * *

**The Mathews room**

Zoey and Chase were in the couch snuggling together as they watched TV.

"Chase were you really going to try and have something with Ashley?". Zoey asked randomly.

Zoey's question caught Chase by surprise. Zoey sat up, waiting for an answer.

"Um, why are we talking about this, its not important".

"Just answer me, please".

"I was thinking that she could actually bring some happiness into my life but first i was going to try and be friends with her. My heart told me that, i was going to regret it, but i saw that you had already made your life with William, and i decided that it was also my time to be happy. Then i had a talk with Michael and Logan about you and they made me realized that you have something that she just doesn't.".

"And what might that be?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

Finally he spoke. "You're kind. You're incredibly talented but hardly anyone knows how amazing you are, even though they should. You keep to yourself, but you're easy to talk to, and I know you'll be honest with me no matter what I ask. Basically, you're one of very few people I look forward to seeing every day".

She smiled at the thought.

"I just Love you Zo, I love you more than anything in this world". He confessed.

Zoey leaned towards Chase, and presses Her lips to his.

After a couple of seconds Zoey pulled away.

"I'm really glad I did that. Been wanting to do that for awhile".

"I'm glad you did". He smiled at her.

* * *

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**-ChoeyFan**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys ChoeyFan here! Okay so I have many ideas for this story but I need to warp up the reunion for me to be able to do that, but no worries, I'll give you a resume of how things went. But don't worry, this story isn't over, not yet.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

Like Michael said in the last chapter, they were going to have the babies 2 more days. After that, they when to the conference that dean rivers had said.

"How did you feel about this experiment? do you guys think that this is going to help others?". Dean rivers asked.

"We have been talking about that this couple of days, and have come to the conclusion that, this organization is really going to help young teenagers have a nice place to stay while they passing through the pregnancy process". Quinn concluded while the rest just nodded in agreement.

"That was the answer we were expecting. thank you so much for helping out with this experiment". Dean Rivers said as he shook everyone's hand.

"No, Thank you". Zoey replied.

"Why me?". He asked confused.

"This experiment made me reunite with the love of my life". Zoey answered, looking at Chase with a big smile.

"It helped us have more communication between our partner". Vince commented while looking at Lola.

"And it showed us a new different perspective in life. When we started this I was terrified that I would do something stupid and make a fool of myself by not communicating with Quinn and the baby. Chase here was the one who knew how to handle a baby more than I did, but at the end and with the help of my wife here". Logan laid his arm on Quinn's shoulder. "I was able to handle the situation, and it brought me closer to this beauty". Logan pointed to baby Olivia who was on a stroller with the rest of the babies.

"Thank you for all the positive comments. know I know that this is going to be a success. I have another surprise for you all". The Dean said as he got closer to the gang.

"What kind of surprise?". Lola asked.

"Do you guys want to meet the real parents of your children's?".

"Yess!". Michael and the others shouted in excitement.

"Okay, okay, but your going to be surprised". Dean rivers said.

"Why?". Logan questioned.

"You'll see, now lets see Olivia's Parents". The Dean announced as a couple entered the room.

The guy had Black hair and Brown eyes and was like, 5"8 in height. He was wearing a tucked in yellow flannel shirt with some gray pants. He look very professional, like a know it all, but he was good looking. The woman was really beautiful, and she look as professional as his husband. she had Brown straight hair, black eyes and has a lot tanner than his husband.

"There's my little girl". His dad grabbed her form the stroller.

"By the way, Olivia's real name is Sara". Dean river's whispered to Logan and Quinn.

"I hope she behaved herself". Her mom joked as she gave her daughter a kiss.

"Oh, she was no problem". Quinn assured.

"Thank you for bringing your daughter for this experiment, Alfred and Bree". Dean rivers said.

"Your welcome". They said as they left the room.

Then the group heard someone sobbing. They all turned to see Logan.

"Logan are you crying?". Quinn asked, hugging him.

"Nah, i think something got in my eye". He responded, while rubbing his eye.

"Okay lets meet Vince Jr, parents. The baby's real name is Ralph by the way". Dean rivers announced.

A lovely couple entered the room, hand in hand. the guy had honey brown hair, was almost 6 foot tall and was wearing a college jacket. The woman had brunette color hair and was dressed in real fancy clothes.

"Ralph, I miss you so much". the woman swirl his baby boy around and hugged him.

"Was he a good kid?". His dad asked Lola and Vince.

"He was excellent". Lola answered smiling.

"Great!. Thanks a lot for taking care of him". The woman replied.

"It was our pleasure". Vince responded as he gave Ralph a kiss on his couple smiled and left.

"I'm going to miss that little kid". Lola wiped a tear that was falling off her cheek.

"Next in line are the parents Andrew AKA, Franklin".

A guy that kinda looked like Michael entered the room with her wife behind him.

"Wheres My furure base ball idol?". The man asked. Baby Franklin made a giggling sound, when his father took him into his arms.

"How was he?". Her mother asked Lisa and Michael.

"He's a really calm kid and didn't cause any trouble at all". Lisa responded.

"That's my boy!". She took the baby off her husband's arms and stared to kiss him all over.

"Thank you". The couple said as they started to leave the room.

"Bye...WAIT!". Michael raced towards them.

He looked at Franklin for a moment.

"Take good care of him". Michael said sincerely.

"We sure will". Franklin's dad replied as he shook Michael's hand.

"Cry baby". Logan whispered to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Be nice Logan".

Michael came back to the group and stood beside Lisa.

"You okay?". Lisa asked as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah". He said with a small smile.

"Okay, last but not least, the parents of Victoria Aka Lainey".

"Lainey?". Chase whispered to Zoey who just shrugged.

The last couple entered the room. the guy had blonde hair while his wife had black hair. both of them had green eyes which surprised Zoey.

"Hey little princes". Her dad said as he knelt down to see her daughter.

"Hello everyone". The lady greeted.

"Hey". Everyone replied.

"Was she a good girl?". Lainey mom asked.

"She was a very, very good girl". Chase assured.

"Shes a really behaved girl". Zoey added.

"Just like her mom". Lainey dad elbowed his wife.

She smiled.

"Well, we better hit the road, we have a long drive home". Lainey dad said as he looked at his watch.

"Right, thank you again". Lainey mom hugged Zoey and chase.

"Your welcome, have a nice and safe ride back home". Chase said as he and the others waved goodbye.

The days passed and the group did not wasted any of the time they had, but unfortunately the end of the reunion had to come.

All of them were walking towards the PCA parking lot. No one said a word and no one made eye contact with each other. Finally they got to Chases truck.

Quinn broke the silence.

"I guess this is it".

"Yep". Lola said rubbing her eyes.

"Lola don'cry". Vince begged.

"Let's do one last group hug". Zoey suggested.

They all nodded, with the exception of Logan, who was in deep thought.

"Come on Logan". Quinn extended her hand, for Logan to hold.

Logan looked at their friends and smiled.

"What if its not the end?". He randomly said.

"What do you mean?". Chase asked confused.

"I have an idea. What place would you guys want to live; New York, Seattle or Luciana?". He asked.

"For me, I think that I've been living in Louisiana for a while, and I'll like to live in a place like New York". Zoey said.

"You sure about that, I mean your family lives there and I don't want you to leave your family for me...". Chase babbled nervously.

Zoey put her hand on Chase's cheek.

"Chase, I know that I'll always have my family no matter where I live. I want to start a new family, with you, the love of my life". Zoey finished and kissed Chase's cheek.

Chase smiled.

"After the movie, me and Vince were planning to move to New York also, but we don't know if we have enough money to afford a new home Lola said.

"And me and Lisa already live in New York, and were not planning on moving". Michael replied.

So, Quinn, do you like New York?". Logan asked her wife.

"Well, it be nice to live in a place like New York?". Quinn shyly answered.

Okay, then I guess well all to New York!". Logan excitedly said.

"But we don't...". Lola started but Logan interrupted.

"Here's what I'm doing. Because I'm a generous person, I'm going to pay for Lola and Vince plaine ticket to New York. I'm going to talk to one of my most reliable person, to go to Louisiana to get Zoeys stuff and personally take it to Chases house, that also goes to me, Quinn, Lola and Vince". Logan finished with a grin.

Everyone was mouth open.

"Are you serious Logan?". Vince asked surprise at logans offer.

"I'm sure?". Logan assured.

"And we can all live in my house. I have exactly 4 guestrooms". Chase responded.

Logan, Vince and Michael rushed to Chase, and high-fived him.

"Okay, okay, let's head to my mansion and from there to New York". Logan said as he grabbed Quinns hand.

"Wait! Why don't we just head directly to the airport?". Michael asked Logan.

"I'm taking y'all in my private jet". Logan grinned as he saw Michaels jaw popped down.

"Let's get going then". Michael replied, getting into Chase's truck.

They all got in their cars and left PCA. It took the gang one our to get to logans mansion. After that they took a little break and ate. Later that afternoon they all were getting ready to leave in logans jet.

"Wow, this is insane?". Lola said as she sat inside the jet with Vince at her side.

"Ready to go?". Logan asked as he entered the jet with a bottle of champagne.

"Ready!".Everyone yelled except for Michael, who looked nauseous.

"Michael, you look like your about to throw up". Chase commented.

"And we're not even in the air yet". Logan added.

"I'll be fine, let's just go, before an accident happens". Michael sat down next to Lisa and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, hey John let's get going". Logan told the pilot, who nodded.

**A year later Zoey gave birth to a baby boy who they named Derrek Matthews, Lola gave birth to a baby girl named Madison Blake, Quinn and Logan decided to wait another year before they decided to have children. Another year past and Quinn gave birth to a baby boy who was named after logans father, Malcolm Resse. At that time Michael and Lisa had a son that was 2 years old, who they named John, but everyone called him Jonny. 5 years later, Ashley and William moved to the same neighborhood the gang was living on. They had a baby girl, who was the same age as Derrek Matthews and Madison Blake. She was named like Ashley's mother, Giselle Dickerson.**

**I decided to finish this story because I want to do a sequel called A Feather From My Heart that will talk about their kids, I have many ideas for the sequel, so be prepared.**

**-ChoeyFan**


End file.
